The shipper
by barbara.gizela
Summary: Un puesto importante, unos jefes peculiares, un instinto casi asesino por que ambos quedaran juntos, son los problemas cotidianos que tiene la joven Anathema Device en el Corporativo Pixop. Portada por Erin Rose. Dibujos de thatmightyheart y Millerizo @KOMIKET
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Entrevista.

* * *

El repiqueteo de los tacones rojos al golpear la duela de madera gris, resonaba por toda la habitación, una joven esperaba a que la recepcionista de piel trigueña con cara de pocos amigos la dejara pasar, había peinado sus cabellos negros en una elegante moño, su traje sastre con un peculiar abrigo a cuadros color verde le quedaba a la medida, se sentía confiada en quedarse en aquella empresa de manufactura.

Para no morir de aburrimiento comenzó a divagar observando el enorme cuadro abstracto que adornaba la recepción de paredes blancas donde la ceñuda secretaria la miraba, las figuras sin sentido la hicieron recordar su trabajo anterior.

Desde que salió de la carrera de leyes, Anathema Device había deseado tener un buen puesto en una enorme empresa, así que esa llamada a una entrevista le caía como anillo al dedo, el folder de plástico morado tenía su documentación básica, y su mente estaba empeñada en ganar.

— Señorita Device, el señor Fallen la espera en su oficina —La recepcionista la llamo por su nombre, ella se puso de pie, lanzando un suspiro sonoro, con el cual calmó los nervios que siempre brotan al estar a punto de ser entrevistado, el gerente del área de Recursos Humanos la esperaba, era una empresa grande pero relativamente nueva, tres candidatas habían entrado antes de ella, y por lo que escuchó de boca de ellas, era que el gerente era demasiado noble y una extraña mezcla de juventud con canas.

Su anterior superior era un abogado de cincuenta años, líder de un despachó laboral muy importante, un gerente "noble" se veía demasiado extraño para ella, pero no podía cerrarse a la idea de que su nuevo jefe, además de buena persona fuera mayor solo por unos cuantos años.

La oficina se veía antigua a diferencia de la recepción, el café resaltaba en las paredes donde se levantaba un enorme librero lleno de títulos diversos, algunos se veían extremadamente desgatados, las texturas salpicaban sus ojos enfundados en unas gafas color negro de montura redonda. Por un momento imagino sus antiguos tomos de editorial Gredos que eran su mayor logro en sus años de carrera.

Al mirar al ras del escritorio encontró a un hombre enfundado en traje café, estaba agachado, buscando algo en un cajón aun poco desesperado, ella le dio un vistazo a el cabello que era una maraña de caireles color blanco, enredados entre si dándole un aspecto curioso, Anathema cubrió su boca para que una risa no delatara su intromisión a la oficina, definitivamente el sujeto frente a ella era joven a pesar de aquel curioso color de cabello, calculaba unos treinta y tantos años a lo mucho.

— ¡Por fin lo encontré! — murmuró triunfante, elevando sus ojos azules y abriéndolos de golpe al verla dentro del cuarto, mientras sostenía la pluma que probablemente se habría caído debajo del escritorio de madera de roble — Dígame que no lleva mucho tiempo aquí.

— Sólo unos dos minutos — se disculpó, al parecer la recepcionista no le aviso de su llegada, o el hombre era algo despistado.

La joven le dio una última mirada al librero, antes de tomar asiento en la silla frente a ella.

— Disculpe, Margaret es pésima dando los avisos de llegada para las entrevistas, mi nombre es Aziraphale Fallen, soy gerente de recursos humanos, un gusto — murmuro extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Anathema, quien pudo ver el cabello despeinado de un rubio casi blanco, los ojos color azul le daban un aspecto alegre a su rostro que tenía una sonrisa amable, detrás del escritorio se veía un cuerpo robusto, no fortachón pero si grueso, su madre se referiría a Aziraphale como alguien "bonachón", pero en vez de empeorar su imagen, el conjunto le daba simpatía a su persona.

Justo como se debía ver alguien que tratará con gente para entrevistas y decir buenas noticias.

El hombre comenzó la entrevista con las típicas preguntas de rutina y después de respuestas acertadas, la sonrisa del gerente se fue haciendo más amplia cada que ella daba una contestación inteligente, sin duda la señorita Device sentía el puesto ganado.

— Me agrada tu CV, sin duda el abogado Shadwell fue uno de los más famosos en la zona norte— ella se turbo un poco, pero no lo demostró— señorita Device, es sin duda una excelente profesionista, ¿Cuándo se podría integrar a esta empresa? — pregunto con entusiasmo, mientras ponía su solicitud encima del resto de los curriculums de los candidatos, ella estaba feliz, deseaba ese puesto y no dudo contestar con seguridad.

— De inmediato, actualmente no tengo un trabajo al cual dar razones.

Recordó con tristeza el rostro de su jefe furioso con ella, si, ya no tenía un motivo.

El gerente aplaudió con emoción y del intercomunicador apretó un botón para hablar a recepción.

— Margaret, ¡pare contrataciones!, acabamos de encontrar a nuestra nueva jefa de jurídico — él sonrió de una manera tan contagioso, ella tenía un dolor de mejillas de tanto permanecer alegre, pero aun así decidió seguir con la finta un poco más.

— Agradezco la oportunidad señor Fallen— murmuro Anathema, el hombre pareció espantado al escucharla decir eso.

— No, no, sin señor, sé que los abogados son muy formales, pero por favor no me vuelva a llamar así, puede decirme Aziraphale o...

—... o Azira, todo mundo le decimos así en la oficina — dijo una voz grave a su espalda, Anathema volteo para quedarse boquiabierta, un hombre alto con gafas para el sol, de cabello rojo oscuro, y aperlada piel, estaba en el marco de la puerta recargado en ella, con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos del pantalón negro y los hombros ligeramente encorvados, vestía una chaqueta que olía a cuero, y una bufanda con cadenas, a diferencia de ellos se veía bastante informal, pero no parecía desarreglado.

— Creo que debo despedir a Margaret— contesto con pesar el rubio— señorita Device, le presentó al Anthony J. Crowley, mi mano derecha — sonrió apenado, a diferencia de Aziraphale, el señor Crowley derrochaba seguridad, de pie frente a ella extendió su mano, Anathema se puso nerviosa, pero correspondió el saludo mientras sentía como si sobre aquellos lentes negros, tan curiosos, sus ojos se clavaran con odio sobre ella.

— Ya te decidiste por ella, creo que es una buena elección, ¿Cuantos años tienes? — pregunto el pelirrojo, observándola detenidamente, ella intento no parecer cohibida pero no quería ver su espacio vital delimitado con la altura del hombre que tenía frente a ella...

— Tengo veinticinco años — respondió algo nerviosa la joven, sentía que la seguridad, se les escurría a los pies, el hombre la miró como si la edad no cuadrara con el perfil.

— Eres muy joven, ¿seguro que ella podrá con ya sabes quién? — murmuró Crowley a Azira, quien sudo un poco ante la pregunta tan directa.

— Vamos, ella empezará en la empresa y será grandioso— lo regaño, el hizo un mohín poco profesional con los labios, pero se notaba la confianza que se tenían esos dos, sin duda parecían demasiado cercanos, Anathema movió la cabeza, no quería que ambos notaran la fascinación que estaba naciendo de ella.

— Bueno, señorita Anathema, espero que mañana venga preparada con mucha actitud, la empresa "Pixop" no acepta gente floja — lo dijo de una manera tan sarcástica que la jovencita juró que se escucho un siseo al momento de acabar la frase, definitivamente ella no era del agrado del subgerente del área, quien se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

— Ignóralo, las ultimas chicas solo duraron unos días— Anathema se preocupó un poco ante eso— debo decir que yo no seré tu jefe directo — se disculpó Aziraphale, casi parecía avergonzado con ella, pero era obvio que un gerente debía tener más personas a su cargo, y que ella no dependería directamente de él.

— No se preocupe se…Aziraphale — corrigió, al ver que el hombre abría sus ojos al escucharla — esperare instrucciones mañana para ver mis actividades.

Anathema salió de aquel edificio imponente, el clima de la ciudad era frió, se abrazó a su gabardina, y enfilo su caminar hacia la parada del autobús, las calles lucían desiertas, por lo que aprovecho para sacar de su bolsillo un teléfono celular.

— Hola querida — murmuro una voz en la línea, ella sonrió al escuchar a su abuela Agnes, la gente decía que estaba un poco chiflada, pero era un encanto de persona.

— Abuela, creo que mis jefes tienen un romance secreto…

Y ahí estaba esa horrible costumbre, la cual la llevó a perder su anterior trabajo, su jefe Shadwell la había echado del despacho, cuando lo empezó a emparejar con la secretaria Jezabell, y ahora su instinto de emparejar la convencía de que sus jefes eran amantes.

— No de nuevo…Anathema, recuerda lo que paso en ese famoso despacho — la regaño su abuela.

— ¡Vamos! Sabes que no me equivoco, es un don — le explicó, y si, la jovencita podía predecir si una persona era el uno para el otro, al menos tenia tres de sus amigas de la infancia casadas, y un montón de parejas en su haber.

Además de ser fanática de las series de _boy lovers_, no tenia duda que el gerente y el subgerente estaban en algo, sobre todo por la cara iracunda del pelirrojo al verla en la oficina, no era más que los celos que salían a la luz.

— Hija, solo ten cuidado— soltó su abuela, imaginando las cosas locas que se imaginaba su despistada nieta — recuerda que el Lic. Shadwell dio buenas referencias, no lo eches a perder.

Después de que su abuela colgó el teléfono una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, sin duda era su día de suerte, subiendo al autobús color granate, el cual estaba casi vacío, decidió que mañana el día mejoraría.

Eran las 7 de la madrugada, e iba horriblemente tarde, odiaba haber dormido tarde y ahora tener que correr por su vida para tomar el autobús, después de pagar su pasaje con una tarjeta, se dispuso a tomar asiento en la fila de en medio del bus, el camino fue sorpresivamente rápido, y llegó con solo 5 minutos de retraso a la oficina del grupo "Pixop", en la entrada rumbo a los ascensores, el señor Crowley le dio una sonrisa divertida, al verla correr para alcanzar el ascensor, sin que él hiciera el intento de dejar abiertas la puertas un poco más.

— Primer día, y vas con retraso — se burló de ella, dándole una mirada rápida, el lucia despreocupado, al parecer, aunque ambos fuera de entrada, el lucia como si esa fuera su hora favorita de llegar.

— No es mi idea señor Crowley — dijo ella con respeto, el solo lanzo un chasquido con la lengua, y se quito las gafas que parecían ser su accesorio favorito, tenia un par de ojos color ámbar, eran hipnóticos, casi irreales, y daban un profundo miedo.

— Espero que no se repita, Aziraphale me pidió que te presentara al departamento de Jurídico, tu jefe es una persona impaciente, espero puedas sobrevivir de esta semana "novata" — la acusó, ella estaba petrificada, aquel hombre estaba totalmente en su contra.

Llegaron al piso 13, la mayoría de los edificios omitían ese piso en sus ascensores, pero al parecer las personas que construyeron el edificio, no era supersticiosas.

— Crowley— un hombre afroamericano lo saludo, parecía sumamente relajado y estaba reparando una computadora en el departamento.

— Hola Libur, espero que termines, en el piso 8 hay otra por reparar — le recordó el pelirrojo en un tono divertido — es de sistemas, es un buen tipo.

— ¿Cómo se llama mi jefe? — le pregunto Anathema, quien sentía que todas las miradas se posaban en él, al parecer el hombre era sumamente popular en el departamento.

— Dejare que lo averigües en un instante, mira allá esta, ¡hola Beelz! — grito a una persona de estatura pequeña, Anathema no pudo adivinar si era una mujer o un hombre ya que su rostro era demasiado andrógino, portaba un traje sastre color negro, y su cabello era corto, la mirada severa que le dedicó solo la dejó con más incógnitas en su mente.

Definitivamente su día acababa de empeorar.

* * *

_N.A. Hola a todos, debo de confesar que esta historia está basada en anécdotas mías en mi trabajo, pensaba hacer la historia de The shipper como un libro original, pero al ver la hermosa serie de Good Omens, me enamoré de los personajes y pensé que quedaban como anillo al dedo para este fic. Duda ¿quieren que Belcebú sea hombre o mujer?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Problemas.**

_"Good Omens es una serie de Amazon Prime y un libro de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman"_

* * *

Los sonidos de las moscas podían escucharse ante el silencio incomodo que tenía lugar en aquella oficina en el piso trece, Anathema estaba demasiado abrumada para responder con coherencia, la mirada penetrante de la persona que tenía enfrente estaba escrutándola, leyéndola como si se tratase de un libro curioso de contenido indescifrable.

— ¿No tenías una más joven? — cuestiono con sarcasmo, y por primera vez escuchó la voz un poco chillona provocada por el enojo de lo que solo ella podía definir, como una mujer muy "masculina", la indumentaria de la persona que seria su superior era sin duda curiosa, era un saco negro, pantalones holgados y de una negro deslavado, camisa blanca que parecía tener arrugas, ella se había esmerado en dar buena imagen con una blusa de seda blanca y falda en tubo color negro, y unos stilettos color negro.

—Vamos, esa fue decisión de Aziraphale, nuestro jefe — le recordó Crowley, con una ligera sonrisa que para los ojos color ocre de Anathema, era de un desafío mudo, su nueva jefa se cruzó de brazos mientras inclinaba su cuerpo que era muy corto, como si no le importara en lo absoluto que el pelirrojo fuera su superior.

— Tú y tu jefe no tienen idea de contrataciones— el dedo índice de la mujer señalo a Crowley quien hizo una mueca— esta "señorita" no tiene madera de abogada, solo mírala, parece un conejillo asustado ante estos dos viejos "zorros" — la señaló con desprecio, Anathema recobro la compostura, odiaba que la compararan con algo tan "frágil", pero era necesario hacerse notar, o su nueva jefe le comería la cabeza, la escupiría en el suelo para después danzar sobre sus despojos.

— Lamento si mi presencia no le es grata, pero al menos le pido que me dé oportunidad de demostrar mi conocimiento — se defendió, ocasionando que Crowley silbara al escuchar el reclamó, la mujer apodada Beelz, le clavó una mirada de satisfacción, como si esa simple queja, la dejara conforme.

— Por un momento pensé que eras muda, mi nombre es Elizabeth Baal*, pero todos me dicen Beelz, intenta no llamarme por mi nombre de pila, lo odio — amenazo la mujer, con una voz que intentaba sonar grave — espero que sea la última vez que llegues tarde.

— En realidad Beelz, es mi culpa, le di un tour por el lugar — defendió para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo a Anathema, la cual se extrañó del intento de buenas intenciones de Crowley, la aludida con una mirada de desdén le ordeno a Device, que se instalara en uno de los cubículos vacíos, para darle unas cuantas tareas a realizar, Crowley se alejó esperando que la jovencita sobreviviera a la demoniaca mujer.

Su nueva jefa era demasiado perfeccionista, exageradamente impaciente y, sobre todo, dejaba por un lado completamente la feminidad.

Si no fuera por ese tono bajo de voz, y el bonito nombre, ella hubiera jurado que solo era un hombre muy menudo tanto en estatura como grosor, pronto aprendió que Beelz, era el diminutivo de su verdadero apodo "Belcebú" príncipe del infierno, señor de las moscas.

Se le hizo una referencia sumamente grosera, pero al ir tratando con ella, entendió perfectamente la apatía que causaba a los demás departamentos, la mujer no se conformaba, y quería más y más, ella le siguió el ritmo, sin siquiera desayunar, esperando no desfallecer en su cubículo color arena, mientras miraba a sus demás compañeros estar igual de presionados que ella, lanzó un suspiro sonoro, odiaba con todo su ser no comer algo, y sobre todo el sentirse fuera de lugar.

Así paso parte de su día, hasta que noto que todos recogían sus cosas y se preparaban para ir a su hora de comida, las personas sentadas a lado de ella la miraban, sin acercarse a poder hilar una conversación decente, en eso su jefa se acercó por la espalda, pegándole un susto al hablarle.

— Tengo que ir a entregar una ficha de pago a Finanzas, espero puedas seguirme el ritmo — le picó la mujer de cabello negro, Anathema notó que se había maquillado de una manera muy leve, casi imperceptible para un ojo novato, pero ella que era una experta con ese arte, noto el intento en vano de su nueva jefa de verse más pulcra.

— Se ve guapa* así — le contesto intentando animarla a que siguiera intentando arreglarse, ella le frunció el ceño, ocasionando que Anathema se tragara sus palabras por un momento —pero creo que debo meterme en mis propios asuntos, lo siento…

— …Acompáñame, necesito presentarte a ese departamento, dudo que Crowley te diera un tour apropiado — la interrumpió, Anathema pensó que saldría despedida de ahí por su intromisión, pero suspiró al saber que ella la quería llevar a conocer otro departamento de la empresa.

Pronto se arrepintió de pensar bien de la mujer, la llevo a subir por las escaleras de al menos cuatro pisos, Anathema quería lanzar un improperio al verse caminando por cada escalón con _stilettos_, su jefa llevaba unos _flats_ color negro que le permitían trasladarse con agilidad.

— ¿No hay elevador? — pregunto intentando no sonar como si sus pulmones se hubieran quedado en su escritorio.

— Esto te dará condición — le respondió su jefa, mientras llegaba a una puerta elegante de cristal, ella abrió la manija dejando ver un piso tan blanco combinado con unas poderosísimas luces blancas, que ocasionaba que los ojos dolieran ante tanto esplendor.

Una mujer de cabello color oro les dio una mirada de arriba abajo poco sutil, mientras ambas se acercaban a su escritorio, tenía un pintalabios rosa chillante, y cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Se encuentra el señor Gabriel en su oficina? — soltó parcamente y con cara de pocos amigos Beelz, la joven recepcionista soltó un resoplido y levanto la línea.

— Señor Gabriel, la chica de Jurídico la busca en la recepción, ¿la dejo pasar? — pregunto sin ánimo, al parecer las recepcionistas de ese edificio no eran la simpatía en persona, después de escuchar un parloteo por el comunicador ella las miro de nuevo — pueden pasar, solo no se demoren, el jefe iba a salir a comer.

Beelz no contesto y entro a la puerta de caoba que conectaba con un enorme despacho, encontró al hombre llamado Gabriel, estaba vestido con ropa que a simple vista se veía costosa, una camisa blanca _Ralph Lauren_, unos pantalones _Calvin Klein_ color café y un abrigo de _Burberry_, les dio a ambas una sonrisa, al observarlo pudo entender por qué su jefa se había maquillado un poco, el tipo era sumamente atractivo.

— "Belcebebé", que agradable verte por aquí — le dijo con cariño, el sujeto se veía de al menos unos cuarenta años, el buen físico se le notaba a leguas, y el olor a colonia cara le dio un golpe olfativo a Anathema, _musk con caoba_, pero al parecer su jefa estaba furiosa y nada deslumbrada con aquel hombre.

— ¡No digas idioteces, Gabriel!, no me llames así, y nada justifica la estupidez que hiciste — dijo arrojándole el documento a la mesa, ante la sorpresa de Anathema, que vio al hombre lanzar un suspiro al notar las mejillas enrojecidas de Beelz.

— Es que acaso prefieres Belcebú como todos te llaman, Baal, no seas tonta, ahora dime ¿Qué quieres? — le soltó bruscamente, el orgullo pudo más que la amabilidad— iba a salir a comer con unos clientes.

— ¡Que me liberes el cheque! Por tu culpa casi perdemos el contrato con la constructora, además que tengo una huelga en Michigan, ¡la gente no vive de oraciones! — soltó con furia, Gabriel se quitó una pelusa invisible de su abrigo, sin mirar a ambas siquiera.

— ¿Y si no quiero? — susurró, ocasionando que Anathema se indignara, ese sujeto empezaba a caerle horriblemente mal — ¿Qué harás Elizabeth?

La joven de cabello corto lanzo un juramento, y lo tomo por el abrigo, ocasionando que sus rostros se acercaran a pocos centímetros, Anathema ahogo su grito de sorpresa, al ver como el hombre lanzaba una sonrisa cínica, como si esa cercanía fuera suficiente para algo más, se sentía una intrusa en ese momento entre ellos, así que solo tosió disimuladamente ocasionando que ambos se apenaran y bajaran la intensidad de la discusión, Baal lo soltó de golpe.

— ¿Quién es la pobre incauta? — pregunto al verla de reojo, ella se iba a presentar, pero Beelz la interrumpió.

— Es Anathema Device, trabaja bajo mi mando — murmuro, alejándose de él, arrepintiéndose de haber caído en las provocaciones de Gabriel — solo dame el sello de pago, y no me veras de nuevo por aquí.

— Pero si me fascina que me visites, siempre es entretenido — soltó con sarcasmo, acomodándose la camisa, tomo el documento del escritorio, estampo su firma y sello para dársela de nuevo — ¡ahí está! Ahora págale a los de Michigan, y cierra la puerta.

Anathema siguió los pasos de Beelz quien esta indignada, y dio un portazo que cimbro la puerta de cristal, ocasionando que unos ejecutivos las miraran curiosos.

— ¡Maldito pelele! — soltó, observando el documento que tenia varias cifras, Anathema no sabia que contestarle a la mujer, quien estaba a punto de conjurar a todos los demonios con tantas groserías que soltaba con cada paso.

Mientras tanto, en su oficina Aziraphale estaba haciendo unos reportes, cuando escucho el sonido de unos pasos aproximarse a la entrada.

— Te interrumpo — le pregunto el pelirrojo acercándose a su escritorio, deslumbrado por la sonrisa del rubio, quien solo le pidió que pasara.

— Para nada, estaba acabando esto, al parecer tenemos junta en una semana y estaba afinando detalles — le contesto señalando su laptop, la cual tenía gráficos del último mes.

— Vamos, ¿Qué tal si te tiento con una comida? — le propuso quitándose las gafas negras, adoraba a su colega, pero si seguía en ese fastidioso reporte, no saldría a comer.

— ¡Oh, Crowley! Yo invitó esta vez, siempre pagas tú — le contesto apenado, mientras sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza por haber estado cerca de la computadora tanto tiempo, este se mareo un poco al ponerse de pie, por lo cual el pelirrojo tomo su brazo para que este no se diera de lleno con su silla.

— Zira, ¡ten cuidado! — lo regaño, justo cuando iba pasando Anathema a cobrar la requisición de su jefa, pudo observar el momento justo donde Crowley sujeto del brazo a el rubio, ella se oculto detrás de la pared, observando de reojo como la mirada de preocupación era remplazada por una de enojo — ¡Eso te pasa por no comer!

— No es como que este en los huesos, querido — soltó el rubio, acomodándose el saco café, y tomando una boina de su perchero, junto con su abrigo color café oscuro, Crowley hizo un mohín y se puso los lentes, los cuales le daban un aspecto roquero al estar abrigado con una chamarra de cuero negra.

— Deberías traer saco mañana, estarán la comisión por aquí, sabes que Michel es algo exigente con las ropas que usamos — Aziraphale se puso el gorro el cual le daba un aspecto encantador, Anathema se alejó de la entrada a la oficina del rubio, y los escucho salir de ahí, riendo por la idea de un Crowley formal.

— No te burles de mí, Ángel, Michel me tiene en un pésimo concepto — se quejó el pelirrojo, abriendo la puerta de salida para Aziraphale, quien pareció burlarse del pesar de su amigo.

Anathema se cubrió la boca al escuchar como llamó Crowley al rubio, acallando un grito de júbilo, y odio ser la única loca que pensara que esos dos lucían demasiado lindo juntos, de hecho a pesar de la falta de comida, ya que aquella oficina le estaba regalando tantas parejas, que su pobre corazón no cabían en felicidad.

Observo el reloj de su celular, lanzando un juramento, tenia menos de 15 minutos para cambiar el cheque, y comer algo antes de desfallecer en deberes en su primer día.

Ya tendría días para ver cómo podría emparejar a esos dos, por lo pronto sus destrozados pies se quejaron de tener que ir rápido de nuevo rumbo al banco.

* * *

_N.A. Gracias por su apoyo en el primer capitulo de este fic, me encanta que les haya gustado el concepto de este AU de oficina, y como verán un pequeño guiño de que Anathema shippeara otras parejas_.

*Los papas de Anathema son latinos, asi que Guapa es como una manera de decir que una persona es muy atractiva.

* Ese apodo de causa mucha gracia, así que de esta forma llamara el buen Gabo a nuestro cheneke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Estilo**

"_Good Omens es una serie de Amazon Prime, un libro propiedad de Terry Pratchett_ y Neil Gaiman"

Anathema llegó a su hogar, una acogedora casa de vigas de madera y enorme jardín cerca de los suburbios, al abrir la puerta se dejó caer en la sala de estar, un enorme sillón color rojo con grecas doradas que tenía más tiempo en esa casa que ella de vida, estaba con los pies adoloridos, los cuales reclamaban un buen masaje después de los cruzar cada piso en tacón de punta, su abuela la saludo desde la sala mientras terminaba de preparar la cena.

— Hija, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día? — pregunto la adorable anciana, su cabello era largo y cubierto de canas, las cuales le daban un aspecto sabio, su piel morena resaltaba con aquello, mientras sus ojos verdes a pesar de los años, no perdía la vitalidad que inyectaba de joven.

Anathema lanzó un suspiro, Baal la había sentenciado; mañana tenia que portar la vestimenta más formal de su guardarropa ya que había revisión de los altos mandos.

Ella estaba más preocupada por la falta de estilo de su jefa, que en el que ella tuviera solo tres conjuntos en lo que se acomodaba su situación económica por la falta de trabajo, el despido del despacho donde trabajaba la hizo mudarse con su abuela, vender la mayoría de sus cosas, hasta que la anciana le pidió a su viejo conocido algo de piedad por la triste situación de su nieta, y este de mala gana dio la recomendación para un nuevo trabajo.

Agnes observo a su nieta, pensativa, mientras terminaba de servir en cuencos el estofado en la mesa del comedor principal, Anathema tomo su celular observando sus mensajes, entre ellos el de Baal, quien le recordaba que debía lucir lo más pulcra posible en la oficina mañana.

— Mi jefa no se arregla y ahora me pide que vaya impecable — dijo la joven, caminando de manera aletargada al comedor, donde su abuela le dejo un plato de estofado y un poco de pan de mesa, ella estaba muriendo de hambre, su día había sido duro.

— ¡Ay Anathema! tal vez les dé a todos mañana una sorpresa, recuerda que una mujer que no se arregla puede dar un muy buen cambio cuando usa la ropa correcta — le explicó Agnes, sentándose frente a ella con un plato de comida para acompañarla.

El olor a curry y un poco de pimienta le dio un cosquilleo en la nariz y ocasiono que su estomagó gruñera, adoraba la comida de su abuela.

Después de devorar la cena, se fue a dormir, pensando en cómo seria que vestirían todos en la oficina.

En la mañana salió con suficiente tiempo para no llegar de nuevo tarde, había optado por su abrigo negro y un vestido gris a la medida, una de las pocas prendas caras de su guardarropa de abogada, sus tacones rojos resaltaban con aquel outfit, un sujeto le grito un improperio cuando se bajo del bus granate, ocasionando que la chica le frunciera el ceño, al llegar a la puerta de cristal del _corporativo pixop_, encontró al señor Crowley llegando en su Bentley de época, el cual estaciono en un exclusivo del edificio.

— Luces bien, niña — murmuro el hombre, dejando su auto en el aparcamiento, mientras se acomodaba el saco, Anathema quería decir que él también lucia bien, más que bien, portaba un traje sastre color negro, con una camisa color vino a la medida, un reloj caro, y en la mano tenia un abrigo largo negro, definitivamente el buen gusto era parte de él. Aunque por la apariencia de su último encuentro, ella pensó que siempre andaría con la finta de _rockstar_ sin importar una auditoria.

— Por un momento pensé que no haría caso al memo, señor Crowley — se burló, el tipo parecía un renegado, incluso noto que se había cortado un poco el cabello color rojo, se veía muy galante, del tipo de hombre que haría suspirar a las oficinistas.

— Aziraphale me mataría, me dijo que él haría su mejor esfuerzo — explicó mientras ambos subían al elevador, ella lanzó una sonrisa picará, así que Crowley se arregló para el gerente bonachón.

— ¿Quién nos audita? — pregunto al ver a varios de sus compañeros ver su reflejo en los espejos de los elevadores, ocasionando que se sintiera algo nerviosa ya que al parecer todos se habían esmerado en que su apariencia luciera lo mejor posible.

— Pensé que la habías conocido ayer, ¿Qué Beelz no te presento a Michel? — se sorprendió, ocasionando que Anathema se sintiera ansiosa, su jefa solo la llevo a finanzas, no conoció otros departamentos— Es la asistente de dirección, es una... ¿Conoces la película The Devil Wears Prada?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, ¿Quién no conocía esa película?

— Bueno, Miranda Priestly es su alter ego — soltó burlón, al recordar la última auditoría, en dónde el salió reprobado por usar un cinto de serpiente con botas, le dijo que ese estilo country era inaceptable en una compañía como aquella.

Anathema se sorprendió de que hubiera gente que juzgará un trabajo por la apariencia, luego recordó que por desgracia en el mundo del derecho si no parecías sacado de _"Suits"_ posiblemente fracasaras como profesional.

Crowley bajo en el piso ocho, y Anathema siguió cinco pisos más, llegando justo a su hora, al entrar a su piso, vio una imagen impactante, definitivamente no pensó encontrar a su jefa con esa indumentaria.

Tenía un vestido negro a medida, una boina roja en la cabeza con su cabello en un perfecto planchado, unos tacones con medias y sobre todo un ligero casi imperceptible maquillaje. A lado de ella está un saco color rojo, estilo tweed.

— ¡Si dices una palabra sobre mi ropa, estás despedida! — amenazó Belcebú, ocasionando que cualquier elogio se quedará en su garganta.

Tomó asiento en su escritorio, y comenzó a redactar sus pendientes, esperando la tan ansiada visita de Michel.

Las horas pasaron y escucho los murmullos de sus compañeros al percibir el sonido de unos tacones repiquetear en la duela, seguido de pasos apresurados.

Una mujer de cara soberbia llegó acompañada de Aziraphale — el cual lucía como si su abuelo le hubiera prestado un traje antiguo— y Gabriel quien estaba vestido con un traje color gris y un abrigo del mismo tono. La mujer que asumió era Michel, portaba un vestido _Givenchy_ color negro, corto con mangas de seda, unos tacones Sophia, _Jimmy Choo*_, Su cabello amarrado en un moño resultaba su color castaño, no tenía ni una gota de maquillaje, pero se veía imponente.

Beelz soltó un bufido al ver que Gabriel estaría presente, el hombre le soltó una sonrisa al verla vestida de esa forma, definitivamente le gustaría ver más a Elizabeth con esa indumentaria.

— Baal, veo que ahora tomaste en cuenta mis sugerencias, y no ocultaste tu apariencia tras esos "trajes"— le dijo Michel ocasionando que la aludida tuviera un duelo de miradas con la agraviante.

Odiaba a esa mujer, pero no podía decirle nada.

— Espero que sepas apreciar mi "esfuerzo" — se mofo, ocasionado que Aziraphale se pusiera nervioso, esto no acabaría bien.

Gabriel negó con la cabeza, esto era típico de Belcebú. No por nada tenía ese apodo.

Michel observó a Anathema, realizo unos apuntes en su libreta y se retiro de la oficina, logrando que tanto Beelz como Device, soltaran un suspiro de resignación, al parecer la asistente de dirección no había juzgado otra cosa que su indumentaria, ni siquiera revisó que las cosas en las que trabajaran estuvieran bien.

Crowley estaba muy molesto, una vez que Michel se hubiera marchado se puso de nuevo su chamarra de cuero y dejo el molesto abrigo aun lado, Aziraphale fue reprobado de inmediato, obviamente entendía perfectamente porqué el rubio le hubiera insistido tanto en vestir elegante, sabía de sobra que él fallaría en esa misión ante Michel.

— Por que pareces Bogo el payaso — lo regaño Crowley en su oficina, mientras Azira no entendía el poco gusto de Michel hacia el hecho, de que su ropa fuera de época.

— Es un clásico — señaló la pajarita y el moño con estampado de tartán inglés.

Crowley negó al ver que el saco del rubio parecía infestado por polillas, y le pidió comprar mejor ropa para la siguiente ocasión; Aziraphale era el tipo de hombre que gastaría en libros más que en su apariencia personal.

El pelirrojo adoraba a su mejor amigo, pero debía aceptar que la calificación que le dio la asistente, era más que merecida, se recargo en su silla ejecutiva, mientras observaba su oficina, el negro cubría todo, lo único que daba color al entorno eran las plantas que descansaba en un balcón con vista a la ciudad, Aziraphale le había dado esa oficina, por que el balcón no le era funcional, prefería el espacio del librero enorme que tenia el pelirrojo y como primer acto de amistad en la empresa, cambiaron espacio de trabajo.

Anathema camino con rapidez por el pasillo del piso ocho, Beelz le pidió llevar unos documentos a firma con Crowley, le dijo que no demorara mucho ya que tenía que entregar unos documentos al juzgado y este cerraba a las tres de la tarde.

La oficina del pelirrojo estaba en ese piso, en un ala enorme en el espacio oeste, tocó la puerta de caoba negra, la cual tenía el símbolo de la _vara de Esculapio_, a lado del nombre de Crowley con el puesto de coordinación de salud ocupacional. Así que el hombre era médico*.

El pelirrojo pidió que entrara a la persona que tocaba su oficina, honestamente estaba muy fastidiado y solo quería que dieran las tres para marcharse a comer, observo a la joven abogada entrar a su despacho, pensó que era un momento oportuno para perder el tiempo con ella, le agradaba la chica, aunque algo dentro de él le molesto que ella viera a Aziraphale de la manera que lo hizo, una abogada no era buena para su amigo.

— No sabia que era médico — soltó ella al ver que en un perchero estaba su bata colgada a lado del saco que esperaba no volver a usar.

— Es algo discriminador que por que sea coordinador de Recursos humanos no tenga algún otro cargo, son líder de la rama de salud de esta empresa, la cual forma parte de ese departamento, al igual que tu área, por extraño que parezca — soltó con un deje de ironía. Agradecía que su jefe fuera el rubio bonachón y no el perdedor de Gabriel.

— Bueno, nunca había trabajado en una empresa tan grande como esta, mi jefa le manda estos documentos para su firma — soltó, el pelirrojo se quitó las gafas para observar mejor la rúbrica de Beelz y firmo sin siquiera leer, confiando seriamente en su colega, Anathema vio con asombro el resto del lugar, en definitiva, el pelirrojo tenía un gusto por el negro, no le hubiera pasado por la mente que fuera doctor.

— ¿Te sorprende que mi oficina sea tan oscura? — la picó con su tono de voz cantarín, la morena se sintió pillada en un pensamiento y eso la asusto un poco, ella negó, pero el pelirrojo solo sonrió, como si eso fuera un chiste muy propio.

— No, me recuerda a la oficina de mi anterior jefe, se ve muy bien — le explicó nerviosa, recordando que el pelirrojo tenía mal genio. Tratándose de sus cosas personales, Crowley se puso de pie, y la morena lo siguió, el abrió la puerta de su balcón reflejando el pequeño invernadero de plantas que lucían en su piso, la chica se quedo anonadada, las plantas lucían muy hermosas.

El pelirrojo le pasó una planta de rosas, la chica tuvo cuidado con las espinas, la época solo dejaba que hubiera helechos y pronto nacerían las rosas damascenas, las cuales eran sus favoritas.

— Cuando el invierno pare, pronto habrá muchas rosas en el balcón — le explicó, ella sonrío con la maceta en las manos, cuando un tosido interrumpió a Crowley, era Aziraphale quien estaba atrás de ellos viendo la escena un poco confundido, la jovencita dejo la maceta en el suelo, mientras el rostro del pelirrojo era un poema.

— Lamento interrumpirlos, pero iba a preguntarte como iba el reporte bimestral y saber si querías comer algo más tarde — explico el rubio, que lucia algo cabizbajo, el pelirrojo paso de largo a Anathema de una forma poco amable, intentando estar más cerca de Aziraphale, quien parecía algo preocupado de lo que fuera que hubiera interrumpido en ese momento.

— Ángel, claro si, ya casi termino mis pendientes, espérame y salimos — dijo de una forma tan rápida y nerviosa que Anathema quería burlarse, pero prefirió tomar las hojas del escritorio.

— No, no, estas ocupado con la señorita Device, de seguro un tema muy importante, lamento importunar — le confesó, y Anathema se sintió horriblemente mal, lo que sea que pensara el rubio estaba siendo causado por ella y Crowley observando flores.

— Aziraphale, el señor Crowley solo me explicaba donde conseguir rosas damascenas en esta época del año, mi abuela cumple años — mintió, siendo observada por el pelirrojo, con un gracias silencioso reflejado en su cara, el rubio parecía poco convencido, pero su rostro se relajó ante esa declaración.

— ¡Oh! Que amable, en ese caso, te espero para ir comer — le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, Crowley se quito la chamarra y se puso el abrigo, mientras Anathema tomaba los documentos y salía disparada de ahí, dejando a ambos hombres solos.

— Enserio, ¿Qué pensabas que estaba pasando? — le regaño Crowley, Anathema se detuvo en seco cerca de la puerta, para escuchar un poco más.

— Es una jovencita muy linda la señorita Device, solo pensé que era buena que alguien compartiera tu gusto por las flores, querido — murmuro el rubio, haciendo que la chica se llevara las manos a la boca para ahogar una risa, ella y el señor Crowley, definitivamente esos dos deberían de ser pareja y no excusarse con celos tan bobos.

— Es una niña… no puedo salir con alguien al menos quince años menor que yo, por todo lo sagrado Fell — la indignación de la voz del pelirrojo estaba rayando en el grito.

— Estas sólo, te hace falta alguien divertido que te acompañe — le explico con simpleza Azira, Crowley estaba sumamente irritado con esa parte, él no estaba sólo, definitivamente no quería una chica en su vida, pero le dolía que las palabras vinieran de Aziraphale, como pensaba por un momento que él estaría en una relación sin contarle, se conocían desde hace 10 años, definitivamente él seria el primero en saberlo, pero desde entonces no quería alguien en su vida.

— Somos amigos, serias el primero en saberlo, no deseo una mujer, y tampoco tendría otras intenciones con alguna si contarte a ti primero — las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca, provocando que un rubor cubriera sus mejillas, Aziraphale solo intento ignorar que eso le satisfacía, el hecho de saber que si en algún momento Crowley deseaba estar con alguien él lo sabría.

— Si, sabes que aun no supero lo que me pasó, espero no te pase lo mismo a ti — confesó con voz algo cortada, Anathema escucho a ambos acercarse al pomo de la puerta y huyo como alma que lleva el diablo lejos de la puerta, escondiéndose en una recepción.

Dudas rondaban su mente, ¿Qué había pasado con Aziraphale en el pasado? ¿Por qué Crowley no quería pareja?

Definitivamente ella debía hacer algo para saber más de los dos, solo que, con precaución, sintió una vibración de su teléfono, y observo el numero de Beelz, quien estaba llamándola.

— ¡Se puede saber! ¡¿Dónde estás?! — grito del otro lado de la línea telefónica, la joven se disculpo y se excusó con haberse perdido, corriendo al elevador, observo a ambos hombres salir de la oficina y dialogar de lo más animado, en definitiva, tenia que hacer algo para unirlos.

N.A. Me tarde un poco pero aquí estas el siguiente capítulo de mi fic.

* Dejo imágenes de referencia del vestido en que me basé para imaginar a Michel, se que dije que ella era la asistente de Gabriel, pero preferí convertirla en algo más imponente, tendrá un papel importante más adelante, lo prometo.

*Es el símbolo por excelencia de los médicos, además es un buen guiño ya que son dos serpientes en una espada *Guiño, guiño*

* Si, la medicina ocupacional es de RH, al menos en mi país (México) desconozco si esto exista en Inglaterra, pero imaginemos que si, ¿Por qué Crowley como médico? Bueno en definitiva creo en HC de que él era el arcángel Rafael, quien se considera el arcángel de la salud.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Celos, ¿por favor?

* * *

"Good Omens es una serie de Amazon Prime, un libro propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman"

Había sido una semana terriblemente difícil, Anathema saco de si misma toda la paciencia que tenía almacenada para cubrir cada uno de los trabajos que Beelz le pidió por cierre de mes, atendió juicios en tres juzgados, llevo dos conciliaciones, entrego sus reportes y dio un despido de una persona que hurtó información, todo eso la consumió, comió poco, durmió menos y, sobre todo, no pudo ver a su familia.

Estaba exhausta, así que se dedico el fin de semana a dormir y estar en su casa, como si ella y la cama fueran uno mismo.

Su abuela la levanto después de considerar que el invernar no era lo mejor para su salud, y la obligo a pararse de su cómodo colchón, causando protestas en la jovencita, quien tenía muy clara que cualquier actividad física, era un acto de sacrificio.

Consumió su almuerzo en horario de merienda, su abuela la miro con desaprobación, a sus años Agnes preferiría salir y hacer cosas productivas, pero entendía que su nieta estuviera en un estado de sopor por volver a la dura vida laboral.

— Pareces un oso grizzli, como pretendes aprovechar tu fin, si no sales de esta casa — le recrimino la anciana, mirándola desde la cocina, tenia puesta una bata color verde oliva, y un mandil de flores amarillas, el frío afuera no se instalaba en su piel morena, al parecer las labores del hogar le daban una vitalidad que, en ese momento, la abogada envidiaba.

— Esta bien, ¿A dónde quieres que vaya? — pregunto la joven, llevándose un trago de jugo de naranja a la boca, mientras su querida abuela negaba con la cabeza.

— A la tienda departamental de la calle Soho— le pidió su abuela, dándole efectivo, la joven lanzó un suspiro, faltaban dos semanas para navidad, las personas tendían a ir a realizar compras de ultima hora, nevaba y ella odiaba salir en frío, lanzó un suspiro y tomo aquel billete de 500 libras.

— Solo por que te amo — le confesó, cambiándose para no asustar al prójimo quien la viera en semejantes fachas. Se calzo unas botas de nieva, un jean de afelpado grueso, un jersey y su abrigo de cuadros, una bufanda para complementar el hecho de tener que salir cuando Londres estaba asolado por la tormenta.

Podía ofrecer pagar en línea, pero sus fondos eran insuficientes, además que su abuela fue muy contundente al confesar su molestia por verla desperdiciar un fin de semana encerrada en la casa sin ánimos de conocer el mundo.

Después de que su bus estuviera atorado en el tráfico de la avenida principal, llegó a la dichosa tienda, donde después de una fila tediosa, una jovencita de impecable maquillaje le dio un recibo por el pago dado a tiempo, ella agradeció haciendo un mohín al ver la cantidad de gente que iba a acompañada de sus parejas, algunos jóvenes de su edad paseaban.

Anathema se sintió nostálgica, faltaba poco para la fiesta de la compañía, a la cual tendría que acudir, pero no tenia una persona que la acompañara, Beelz le dijo que era obligatorio la asistencia del personal y que, aunque ella odiara la dichosa fiesta también iría.

Lanzo un suspiro, lo mejor era que se retirara a su casa, sintió un antojo de unas crepes, había una cafetería que vendía unas excelentes crepes dulces, se le antojaba una de chocolate con avellanas, aunque esta fuera terriblemente cara, después de todo, estaba ya en un trabajo estable.

Se dirigió a una mesa del local, el cual era de color verde en sus detalles y de ladrillo color granate en sus paredes, una joven con delantal café le tomo la orden, ella sintió el viento helado acariciar su rostro anunciando que la puerta se había abierto, se sorprendió al ver quienes entraban en aquel lugar.

— Que conciencia, hola querida — la saludo Aziraphale, quien portaba un abrigo color café oscuro y una bufanda de tartán, a su lado enfundado en un elegante saco negro con una bufanda color rojo estaba el señor Crowley, quien soltó un quejido al verla en el mismo local que ellos, la jovencita sonrió incomoda, de todas las cafeterías de Londres, porque en esa.

— Señores, buenas tardes — les saludo, Azira hizo una mueca con la palabra señor, mientras que Crowley le brindo una sonrisa cínica.

— Ángel, no hay mesas, mejor vámonos a otro lado — le dijo al darle una mirada al lugar, Aziraphale hizo un puchero al ver que era verdad, la única mesa disponible tenia ya una orden en ella, Anathema sabia que esa mesa era suya, e intento ocultar una mueca de dicha al escuchar al pelirrojo llamar ángel a su compañero.

— Pero querido, esta cafetería es la única con crepes igual de decentes que las de Paris — le reprocho el rubio, causando que Anathema lanzara su segundo suspiro del día.

— Pueden sentarse conmigo, si no les molesta, solo vine por una crepe, y un café — les confeso, al menos podría ver como era su relación fuera del trabajo, Crowley lanzo un quejido quedo, y el rubio le tomo las manos como agradecimiento, arrastrándola a la mesa donde su pedido ya estaba servido, el pelirrojo nublo sus ojos para realizarle el pedido a la chica de la caja quien sirvió un té y un café, acompañado de dos crepes dulces las cuales llevo a la mesa donde Aziraphale hablaba con Anathema.

— Pero dime, ¿viniste a comprar un regalo? — le pregunto el rubio sonriente, quien veía con emoción a la joven, la chica sonrió, observando como Crowley la miraba expectante, se escudo con su taza, provocando que el pelirrojo pusiera palabras en su boca.

— Imagino que no tenias nada planeado — la acuso, causando que ella sintiera el té atorarse en su garganta— has de haber estado en tu casa sin ánimos de salir.

— ¡Crowley! Tal vez estemos arruinando tu plan — se disculpó el rubio, llevándose un poco de crepe a la boca, haciendo un sonido de satisfacción al sentir el dulce tocar su lengua, la jovencita tosió un poco para bajar el liquido que se quedó en su garganta.

— No, Cro... quiero decir, el señor Crowley acertó — corrigió la chica, la mirada de Aziraphale se centro en ella, y en el hecho de que Anathema estaba soltera, no sabia porque eso le alarmaba.

— Lo sabía, siempre adivino — se burló el pelirrojo dándole un sorbo a su café, causando que el rubio se sintiera incomodo de la atención recibida a la jovencita — lamentamos haber importunado tu sábado.

— Y ustedes ¿Qué hacen por aquí? — le pregunto la chica, causando que Crowley ahora fuera el que sintiera un nudo ante el enorme trago de café que había bebido.

— Teníamos una reunión de trabajo, y este hombre me ha tentado con unas crepes — señalo Aziraphale al pelirrojo quien miro hacia otro lado, mientras Anathema se sonrojaba por la elección de palabras, la jovencita estaba intentando pensar que el rubio era demasiado despistado.

— Que considerado de su parte señor Crowley — dijo mientras tomaba un poco de té para ignorar el hecho de que estaba de "mal tercio" en la mesa con ambos, Anthony sonrió un poco, desde hace meses él invitaba a desayunar, almorzar, comer o cenar a Aziraphale, no lo hacía por ser lambiscón como otros de sus subalternos que sabían que el rubio tenia una debilidad por la buena comida, no, él lo hacía por que quería ver a su amigo feliz, y además, este nunca comía por las cargas laborales.

— Tengo que irme — murmuro Aziraphale viendo la hora, dejando perplejo a Crowley, quien antes de que pudiera decir algo vio como el rubio se despedía de Anathema y se marchaba de la cafetería.

— Mierda… es un imbécil — susurro al ver como sólo devoró las crepes y no le había dado tiempo de hablar con él, observo a Anathema quien también estaba confundida por la abrupta despedida de Aziraphale.

— Creo que tal vez tenía prisa — lo defendió la jovencita, Crowley negó con la cabeza, algo había incomodado al rubio, lo suficiente para ocasionar que este huyera a otro sitio, Anathema se quedo consternada, el rostro de Aziraphale era de tristeza, tal vez algo grave le había pasado.

Y si, después de haber huido de aquella cafetería Aziraphale se detuvo a tomar aire, Crowley no corrió detrás de él, una parte se decepciono de eso, pero por otro lado, el saber que tal vez su querido amigo podría ser feliz con una buena chica le llenaba de orgullo, tal vez su relación no fuera como la que el una vez tuvo, en donde la mujer cuyo nombre no quería recordar jugo con sus sentimientos, dejándolo sin ánimos de una nueva relación.

Su amigo le había ayudado, incluso se burlaba de él diciendo que no quería una relación al ver como le había ido a él, y ahora al parecer esa jovencita se veía como un buen partido para el solitario de Crowley, entonces ¿Por qué le daba esa sensación de desazón?

Se burlo de sí mismo, no podía esta celoso de una dama, no.

Simplemente estaba confundido, y claro que sabia que, sí su amigo estaba en una relación, ya no podrían verse con frecuencia, ni ir a comer, ni tampoco hablar a altas horas de la madrugada.

Aziraphale se recargo en el escaparate de una tienda, no quiso decirle a Anathema que minutos antes en una tienda departamental, una de las vendedoras pensó que él y Crowley eran una pareja gay.

Incluso la vendedora, una chica joven de bonitas facciones les había ofrecido muebles para su futura casa, esto lo avergonzó un poco, pero vio la sonrisa taimada de su amigo, quien le siguió el juego a la señorita y no desmintió que ambos fueran algo más que colegas, por un lado, sabía que Crowley tenía un humor muy negro, pero, una cierta calidez lo invadió, aquella que nunca sintió con su ex, quien a veces negaba que entre ellos hubiera algo.

Eso hizo que continuara la broma, y se pusieran a ver muebles por todo el local.

— Se supone que veníamos a una junta — le dijo el rubio, estaba avergonzado, mientras que el pelirrojo parecía en navidad, riendo de que ambos fueron declarados gay por aquella señorita.

— Si te soy sincero, pensé que ella nos coquetearía, que despierta es la mente de las jóvenes, hoy en día — se rio Crowley, alejándose un poco de la chica quien estaba distraída buscando una cama grande y cómoda a las exigencias del refinado caballero que le había dado detalles de cómo quería su nueva recamara matrimonial — ¿Quieres comer unas crepes?

— Pero, la jovencita piensa que somos clientes, eso es muy grosero — susurro el rubio, viendo como la chica pensaba que había logrado la mejor venta del día.

— ¿Quien dice que no le comprare la recamara?, necesitaba decorar mi nuevo departamento de todas formas — confesó el pelirrojo, eso levanto sospechas en el rubio, Crowley se había cambiado de casa hace poco, ahora vivía en un lujoso departamento en el centro de Londres, quería olvidar las desventuras en su casa antigua, pero ¿Por qué una cama matrimonial?

— ¿Piensas invitar a alguien a ese nuevo hogar tuyo? — preguntó Aziraphale, ocasionando que el pelirrojo se avergonzara un poco, escudándose en los lentes negros que eran sus fieles compañeros, se acercó a decirle unas palabras en privado a la vendedora, dándole su tarjeta de crédito, la chica tomo los datos y le dio una nota de remisión.

— No, pero ya realice la compra, siempre es bueno tener una cama grande, nunca sabes cuando la puedas necesitar — sonrió con picardía, ocasionando un regaño por parte de Aziraphale, quien al recordar todo eso, sintió de nuevo una punzada de dolor, tal vez Anathema era la persona con la que el pelirrojo pensaba estrenar esa cama, aprobaba la relación de ellos, pero consideraba una canallada de su amigo que buscara favores fáciles de ese tipo, con tan buena chica.

Tendría que ponerles un ojo vigía, todo con tal de que Anthony J. Crowley no se pasara de listo.

* * *

_N.A. La anécdota de los colchones es cierta, jajajaja mis ex jefes tuvieron esa situación en una mueblería, espero les haya gustado, Aziraphale intenta disfrazar sus celos con cierta "preocupación" por Anathema, que solo desea que estos se dejen de cosas, no se si ponerle nombre a la ex, o solo mencionarla así, escucho sugerencias._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: La desesperación del pelirrojo.**_

_"Good Omens es una serie de Amazon Prime, un libro propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman"._

* * *

Si la derrota pudiera olerse, seria definitivamente el aroma de Anthony J Crowley, el hombre estaba visiblemente mal, no entendía porque Aziraphale huyó de la cafetería, y lo había dejado solo con la jovencita que tenía frente a él.

Anathema se sintió algo incomoda, no era precisamente como ella deseaba pasar su día de descanso, en una mesa compartiendo un café con Crowley, el hombre parecía tan seco como un puñado de arena y ella se sentía fuera de lugar; le tomo un sorbo a su frappé, esperando que la crema batida de este le ayudara a endulzar el ambiente entre ella y el pelirrojo.

— Espero que no me malinterpretes, pero creo que Azira planeo dejarnos solos — comento con reproche, a ella se le atoró el trago en la garganta, definitivamente esa declaración no la esperaba de su superior, la morena quería emparejarlos, quizá se había equivocado — Insisto Anathema, eso no va a pasar.

O tal vez no.

— Señor Crowley, créame que yo tampoco deseo salir o tener un filtreo con usted — confeso, viendo su crepe la cual reclamaba su atención debido a todo el drama frente a sus ojos — es usted algo mayor para mí.

El pelirrojo rio, y debió confesar que, a pesar de los años, el hombre delante de ella era atractivo, pero Anathema era más fuerte que eso, y su instinto por saber más le llevo a preguntar.

— ¿Por qué el señor Aziraphale pensó que nosotros? — Crowley se coloco las gafas de nuevo, como si estas fueran una barrera entre sus sentimientos y la jovencita que parecía sumamente curiosa.

— Piensa que eres una buena chica, y no lo dudo, sólo que veras, yo quiero cuidar a Aziraphale, y no podría si tengo a alguien en mi vida — explico, como si caer en el celibato fuera la solución para evitar que el rubio sufriera, la jovencita se quedo boquiabierta, pero disimulo muy bien, acaso no podían estos dos ser más obvios.

— ¡Oh! Quiero ver si captó, usted no quiere una relación por que desea cuidar a su mejor amigo — la voz de la chica quería reflejar euforia, pero eso sería muy raro, Crowley se toco el puente de la nariz, como si sus palabras fueran tontas, lanzó un quejido que hizo que varios comensales voltearan.

— ¿Piensas que soy raro? no ese así — soltó de manera miserable el hombre frente a ella, como si eso fuera un terrible pecado — No sé, por qué te confieso esto.

Y pidió el café para llevar a una amigable mesera, Anathema tomo la misma decisión, dispuesta a seguirle, pidiendo las crepes para llevar.

— Vamos, me la debe — le dijo ella, acompañándolo a la salida, Crowley la miro consternado, mientras ella tomaba de un vaso de unicel la bebida fría, el pelirrojo lanzó un suspiro y recordó varios ayeres, cuando el conoció al rubio que llamaba mejor amigo.

— ¿Tú dañarías a una persona como Aziraphale? — pregunto de pronto, causando que la jovencita lo mirara con extrañeza, no entendía por qué ella podría hacerle algo al rubio gerente.

— No, a menos que él le hiciera algo malo a mi familia, pero dudo que él fuera ese tipo de persona — explicó, el rubio se veía como un pan de dios, pero siempre debía recordar que nadie era demasiado malo, o suficientemente bueno.

— Una mujer… hace tiempo, dañó a Azira, él es un ángel, una persona bellísima por dentro y por fuera, dio todo por ella, cambio su personalidad, mejoro de trabajo, incluso pensó en bajar de peso — se rio el pelirrojo, recordando a Aziraphale intentando seguir la dieta que le paso el estirado de Gabriel, y como Crowley le llevaba dulces a escondidas.

— ¿Y qué paso? — inquirió la morena, imaginando el esfuerzo del rubio por impresionar a una mujer sin rostro, que le empezaba a caer terriblemente mal.

— Ella se marchó, fueron meses donde Aziraphale estaba hundido en una depresión terrible, ya no sonreía, mierda, ni siquiera quería comer — las palabras de Crowley iban subiendo de tono, con cada mención de esa dura etapa donde el rubio no sentía más que lastima por si mismo.

Y el pelirrojo traslado su recuerdo a una mañana de un veinticinco de diciembre, en donde la puerta de la casa de Aziraphale estaba cerrada, su hogar era una hermosa casona, llena de detalles de madera y ladrillos de ocre, siempre que Anthony lo visitaba, quedaba maravillado de lo hogareño que parecía aquel recinto, pero esa mañana el lugar lucia apagado, la chimenea estaba apagada y la casa en total oscuridad, Crowley sacó la llaves que el rubio le había dado en caso de que las necesitara; llevaba una botella de vino rosa y un poco de paté de pollo, así como un poco de pan y queso para degustar.

Entro haciendo un chirrido, observo muchas cosas tiradas en el suelo, como si en un arranque de rabia alguien hubiera destrozado la sala, Crowley se alarmo y cerro la puerta de golpe, corriendo a dejar las bolsas a la cocina, la cual lucia en completo caos, había vasijas volcadas, vasos rotos y un reguero de platos sucios por el fregadero de la barra de la cocineta.

— Aziraphale — lo llamó, tenia miedo, habían pasado dos meses desde que la "innombrable" se había marchado de la casa de su amigo, pero no imagino encontrar el lugar en esas condiciones, y la ausencia del rubio lo estaba atormentando — No me asustes bastardo, ¿Estas bien?

Y en la habitación matrimonial encontró una escena deplorable, el rubio estaba hipeando en llanto, tenia una botella de vino casi vacía, y había al menos otras dos a medias derramadas en el suelo, estaba completamente ebrio y destrozado.

Crowley se acerco a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, había vomitado en el suelo ahogado en el alcohol, lastima era lo que causaba esa estampa, por un momento el pelirrojo odio con todas sus fuerzas a la ingrata mujer que convirtió a su mejor amigo en un remedo de persona.

— ¡Aléjate, Crowley! — le ordenó con voz ronca, el llanto aún seguía en sus ojos y a pesar de la protesta, el pelirrojo lo ayudo a ponerse de pie hasta el baño de la habitación, abrió la regadera y lo sentó como pudo en la bañera de la casa, poco a poco en una intimidad que solo él tenia derecho, le quito lo que su momento fue una blanca camisa de lino y la pajarita que ya lucia toda arrugada, y lo limpio del vomito y residuos de suciedad, el rubio murmuro palabras incongruentes, incluso lo escuchó llamarla.

— Aziraphale, ¡ya basta! Por favor… — la suplica sonó tan sincera que el rubio guardo silencio, pudo sentir la mano de su amigo en su rostro, los ojos suplicantes lo hicieron sentir extraño—Deja de llamarla, vuelve a ser tu mismo, me duele que estés así.

— Quiero morir…

— ¡No digas eso! — le grito, acercando su rostro al de él, zarandeándolo, Aziraphale abrió los ojos, las gotas de agua de la regadera comenzaron a empapar el cabello de Crowley.

Y Crowley pensó, que, si algo malo le pasara a su mejor amigo, él no tendría motivos para seguir.

Anathema escucho cada palabra de su superior, el café le supo amargo al escucharlo finalizar su relato, y algo en su pecho se hinchó, definitivamente frente a ella estaba un hombre enamorado, que era muy tonto para darse cuenta.

— Y él, ¿Cómo esta? — pregunto, no sabia hace cuanto tiempo habían pasado estos hechos.

— Bien, esto fue hace tiempo, pero el sugirió que debía salir contigo, que no me asustara por lo que le pasó a él — el pelirrojo tiro con furia el vaso vació a un bote de basura, la frustración era tan palpable que Anathema podía sentirla, ella observo al hombre frente a ella y lanzó un suspiro.

— ¿Usted quiere al señor Fell? — preguntó, sabia que, si el pelirrojo pensaba mal, posiblemente acabe despedida, pero Anthony se quito las gafas para mirarla, y ella puedo ver en sus ojos color ámbar que la respuesta estaba ahí, solo faltaba que otro la pronunciara.

— Claro que lo quiero, es mi mejor amigo — se escudó, Anathema quiso aventar el vaso de la desesperación.

— No, esa clase de querer no, usted sabe…

— Intentas decir que si románticamente hablando, yo lo quiero— susurró Crowley, como si al soltarlo se le fuera el aire, ella asintió con la cabeza, lista para ser despedida o tal vez recibir un grito del pelirrojo, pero el solo se quedó meditando aquella pregunta.

— Lamento si lo incomode con mi pregunta — se disculpo ella, avergonzada de volverse a equivocar como con el señor Shadwell, pero Crowley negó con la cabeza.

—Espera, no te disculpes, es difícil para mí decir algo así sobre Zira, es decir, yo salía con mujeres antes de él, incluso cuando el estaba con esa mujer tuve algunas citas, pero después de su incidente y verlo así, me hice la promesa de estar con él, sin embargo, no sé si eso me haga quererlo de manera romántica… ¡diablos niña! Si le dices algo de esto a alguien, te despido.

— Descuide, no soy una cotilla, y yo creo que usted quiere más allá de lo que puedo imaginar al señor Fell, hay que quitarle la idea de que usted y yo seamos algo — se rio la jovencita, Crowley le dio la razón, acaba de confesarse con una mujer que apenas conocía, y todo por que su torpe mejor amigo era tan ingenuo para pensar que él y ella tenían algo.

— Bueno, hablare con Aziraphale el lunes, el imbécil se fue sin que yo lo llevara a casa, así que, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu hogar? — preguntó Crowley, ella miro la hora, había hablado con el pelirrojo al menos por una hora, y empezaba a refrescar.

— Supongo, que me la debe por mi brillante ayuda — le contesto con una sonrisa, Anthony negó con la cabeza, claro que no confesaría lo agradecido que estaba con la abogada, ella parecía empeñada en ayudarlo con algo que aún no entendía, esperaba lograr algo con todo ese embrollo.

Mientras tanto, Aziraphale llegó a su hogar en bus, entró a su casa con pesar y lo primero que hizo fue observar su librero antiguo que tenia en la sala de su hogar, la casa era enorme y había días en que le pesaba llegar a ella como hoy, en donde el pensar de forma algo egoísta que tal vez Crowley se la estuviera pasando bien con Anathema.

Tomó un libro de su estante y una foto cayó de él, en ella observo a esa mujer, mirándolo desde la fotografía, como si se burlara de su derrota; el sujeto del suelo aquella imagen, ambos estaban en una cena de año nuevo, ella tenia un vestido verde y una sonrisa en el rostro, él lucia diferente, su cabello era castaño y su ropa se veía más moderna, Crowley salía en una esquina, consumiendo vino sin mirarlos. A él nunca le cayó bien su exesposa.

Aziraphale rompió la foto, había hecho eso con las anteriores, de vez en cuando se le escapaba alguna oculta, como esa, cuando llegó a la imagen de Crowley, la salvo sin saber por qué, y la guardo como separador del libro.

A veces le gustaba engañarse a si mismo, se sentó en sillón de su sala y hojeó el libro, sin que su mente pudiera concentrarse en las palabras que veía en él.

Tal vez mañana pudiera hablar con Crowley, y disculparse por irse de la cafetería así.

* * *

_N.A. A mis lectores, les dejo este pequeño capitulo de mi fic, los adoro mucho y les deseo lo mejor a todos ustedes. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: El chisme también es pecado.**

"_Good Omens es una serie de Amazon Prime, libro propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman"._

* * *

La computadora parecía recriminarle por no avanzar en su reporte, el ruido de los dedos pasando rápidamente por el teclado del resto de sus compañeros no la sacaba de sus cavilaciones, por lo cual no escucho los pasos que se situaban detrás de ella, observando como la joven Device se encontraba en otro planeta, uno en el que no desquitaba su sueldo.

— Anathema, el reporte no se va a escribir solo — se escuchó la voz de Beelz retumbando por la habitación, ocasionando que la morena soltara un sonido de sorpresa, el cual logró que los compañeros que estaban a su alrededor teclearan más rápido, como si el hecho de que se escuchara ese incesante _tic tac_ pudiera lograr mayor productividad.

— Lo lamento, es solo que, aun no quito de la cabeza varias cosas — explicó, intentando justificar el hecho insano de estar pensando una y otra vez, de su salida el fin de semana con aquel par de hombres que parecían ser más unidos de lo que querían parecer.

Y luego de los comentarios mordaces de su abuela cuando vio llegar al pelirrojo con ella en su casa.

— ¿Un hombre mayor? No te conocía esos gustos, querida — le comento con sorna, para horror de Anathema, quien no ideaba el hecho de que pensaran que su amistad con Anthony iba más allá de su deseo oculto de que él y el señor Azira, fueran una feliz pareja; viéndolo así, el hecho de que ella y el pelirrojo salieran, sonaba más sano.

Pero no, definitivamente, Crowley era en definitiva un hombre atractivo, si, pero ella no podía concebirlo con cualquier persona que no fuera el señor Fell. Y eso era lo que la tenia sin acabar su reporte que era para la una de la tarde, el hecho de que ella estuviera pensando como podría hacer que se confesaran, sin salir despedida en el intento.

— Estoy pensando en una situación personal, lamento si eso ha bajado mi eficiencia en el trabajo— se disculpo con su superior, quien lanzó un suspiro, ese día había vestido un poco mejor; con un camisa blanca que permanencia sin machas de café, y un pantalón color negro de corte recto, ya que tenía junta con Gabriel a las tres de la tarde, Beelz estaba impaciente, quería ese bendito reporte, estaba estresada, y todo mientras Anathema viajaba por la luna y ella sufría un colapso que no se permitía demostrar.

— Cuéntame, si con ello vuelves a ser igual de eficiente como en estas semanas — la incito, sentándose en la silla de lado, aprovechando que la vecina de cubículo había buscado unas galletas en la expendedora del pasillo, Anathema sintió algo de pena, su jefe le estaba cuestionando y ella explicaría una completa tontería.

— Verá, el hecho es que el fin de semana me encontré con dos conocidos, y pienso que se aman, pero no tienen el valor de decirse las cosas de frente…

— ¡Oh! Por un momento pensé que tu abuela estaba enferma, o que tenias una deuda, ¿Es enserio que sufres por no ser una celestina*? — la mueca del rostro de Beelz era de completa indignación, Anathema sintió que posiblemente, si ella pudiera, la hubiera abofeteado al decir semejante disparate. Y en ese instante entendió su apodo de Belcebú, quien se masajeaba el puente de la nariz y frente, como si con eso, el estrés se esfumara mágicamente.

— Anathema, si ellos no te pidieron la ayuda, y estas haciendo este "teatro" — comento remarcando aquella ultima palabra con sumo coraje — entonces, no estas siendo de ayuda, eres una cotilla.

Y aquello la hirió profundamente, no le gustaba el chisme, de hecho, ella mantenía con sumo celo los secretos, tanto de su profesión y ahora el hecho de que Anthony J. Crowley le hubiera confesado prácticamente su extraño "_bromance_" con el gerente de RH.

Ella paso saliva, intentando ahogar los reclamos de su mente y se dio la media vuelta, comenzando a teclear las palabras de aquel bendito reporte y dándole enviar.

— Ya esta la información en su correo, señorita Baal — dijo esquiva, y siguió revisando correos, Beelz quiso reclamar algo, pero solo lanzo un suspiro, después hablaría con la morena, ahora tenía que preparase psicológicamente para lo que venia encima, tenia que mostrarle varios números a Gabriel, quien no parecía nunca convencido de las cifras de su departamento.

Ella llegó puntual a la sala oeste, donde Gabriel siempre pulcro, se tomaba un batido de proteínas de uno de esos vasos que anunciaban en los infomerciales de madrugada, ella ahogo una risa, el narcisismo del gerente de Finanzas era de todos conocido.

— Buenos días, Elizabeth — la saludo, ella hizo una mueca cuando escuchó aquel nombre dicho por la boca de quien, para ella, era como un cardo en el trasero*, Beelz se sentó en las incomodas sillas de la sala de juntas, a pesar de verse tan modernas gracias al buen gusto de Michel, el asiento te obligaba a estar recto para no sufrir una desviación en el coxis.

La joven sacó su laptop y conecto el aparato al proyector, el hombre dio un sorbo a su batido al ver que la abogada, no le devolvería el saludo.

— Lamento tener que convocar a esta junta, señor Gabriel, pero las cifras de la ultima semana no han entrado en presupuesto, y quería saber ¿Por qué?

— Simple, tus proyectos son basura, la reunión en Michigan fue un fracaso, el desplome en Toronto fue sorpresivo, y aquí en Londres los trabajadores volvieron a hacer un paro en estos días, las cosas han estado pésimas — le recordó, ella sintió tragar alfileres al escuchar decir todos sus tropiezos por culpa de los malos manejos anteriores.

— Pero logramos veinte aciertos y esos problemas se erradicaron, necesitamos el efectivo más rápido, si no estos temas se incrementarán — se defendió la joven, Gabriel negó con la cabeza.

— Hablare con Aziraphale, pero, en definitiva, las cosas están pésimas en tu área Beelz, debes entender que necesitas un lidere que sepa manejar mejor las cosas — le respondió condescendiente y la jovencita se puso de pie.

— ¡Eso jamás! El área esta viva gracias a mí, y tú ni ninguno de esos estirados burócratas saben el arreglo que hemos dado a Pixop — grito cerrando la laptop de golpe, las graficas se esfumaron de la pantalla.

— Las cosas ya están dichas Baal — la calmó, Beelz sintió lo agrio de su bilis subiendo por su garganta, y tomando con la dignidad que le quedaba su portátil para irse de ahí azotando la puerta.

Cuando ella entró a esa empresa, muchas personas cercanas le aconsejaron que tuviera paciencia, la cual no poseía y que estuviera consiente que aquel emporio era un campo de hombres, y ella algo ingenua pensó que todo era falso, hasta que fue a juntas donde nadie la escuchaba, y su opinión no era validad.

— Creo que la señorita Baal está en lo correcto — escuchó la débil voz de Aziraphale, quien la apoyo por primera vez, sin duda el gerente de RH era un buen tipo, algo bastardo en sus acciones, pero al final del día fue el único en escucharla. Pero en esa ocasión ella estaba sola, tenia poco en el cargo y debía de hacerle frente a tipos imbéciles como Gabriel, quien aun estaba sentado en su silla en la sala, lamentándose de haber sido tan idiota con Baal.

Esa chica era un reto, no era bonita, al menos ese horrible corte de blusa percudida y esos pantalones deslavados la hacían lucir como si su ropa la consiguiera de la caridad, era triste verla, pero aun así su personalidad era como un juego difícil, de esos que exigen la mayor concentración para no perderlo, si lo ignorabas te daría una patada en los bajos.

Esa era la mejor descripción de Belcebú, un ser impredecible que podría golpearte, pero por dentro era frágil.

Recibió una llamada, tenia una cita esa tarde, era rubia y bonita, de largas piernas y enormes senos, su tipo de mujer, pero, aun miraba la puerta donde aquella chica salió, y por un momento deseo sustituir a la rubia por un juego aún más difícil.

Por otro lado, Aziraphale se desesperaba escribiendo, así que a pesar de estar en contra de esos y sabiendo que era incorrecto, se levanto a servirse unos chocolates que guardaba cuando el estrés lo asaltaba, se los había dado Crowley, era de relleno de rompope, una delicia de su último viaje al extranjero. Incluso el pelirrojo bromeó con él, sobre que aquellos dulces fueron hechos por monjas satánicas.

El rubio se embuto uno, sintiendo el jarabe dulce y con notas de alcohol que le hizo un ligero cosquilleo en la garganta, estaba tan concentrado en el estupendo dulce que no escucho al pelirrojo quien parado en la puerta se guardaba la imagen mental de Azira comiendo aquellos chocolates.

— No deberías comer dulces sin haber almorzado — soltó mordaz, ocasionando que Aziraphale se atragantara de la sorpresa, y tragara el manjar más rápido, Crowley le concedió una sonrisa lobuna, que logró trastabillar un poco a su compañero.

— Crowley, lo lamento querido, pero tengo una junta en media hora, y solo me daba un ligero respiro — le explicó mientras se llevaba otro dulce en la mano y se sentaba de nuevo en su escritorio, el rubio le ofreció aquel postre a su amigo, quien rechazo el regalo y se sentó frente a él.

— Al menos déjame traerte un café, no es bueno que te vayas así a una reunión con el terrible de Gabriel — le contesto, Aziraphale se sorprendió que este supiera que la junta era con el gerente de Finanzas — No digas como lo sé, Beelz salió de ahí como un demonio, era obvio que te llamaría para ver sus números también a ti.

— Si, las cosas no han ido bien para ella, pero, en fin, ¿Cómo vas con el proyecto Manhattan? — pregunto, mientras se llevaba el dulce a la boca y Crowley se perdía en sus labios.

— ¿Eh? Supongo que bien — soltó distraído y sintiéndose algo tonto, por haberse perdido un poco de la platica sumergido en sus cavilaciones.

— Y ¿Qué tal te fue con Anathema ayer? — soltó de golpe, y sus palabras sonaron como un reclamo más que una charla trivial, su tono acido no paso desapercibido para el pelirrojo quien se estaba preparando para un duelo contra Azira.

— Pues charlamos de algunas cosas, como el hecho de que te fueras, tan de repente — le dijo Crowley, captando la atención completa del bonachón gerente, quien dejó el chocolate en su escritorio y clavó su vista en los lentes oscuros de su amigo, este vestía con sus típicos trajes de _rockero_ escandaloso, su cabello estaba más corto desde la visita de Michel, pero se le veía bien el corte, siempre con una gafas negras de diseñador, sin duda Anthony era un placer visual; y él, pues bueno, Aziraphale sabía que podía parecer un viejo pastor de iglesia con sus trajes llenos de polillas y con olor a naftalina*.

— Me fui, por que debías pasar más tiempo con ella— soltó simplemente.

— Por enésima vez, Aziraphale Fell, esa jovencita no me interesa, hablé con ella porque soy un caballero y la lleve a su casa por que era tarde — explicó y algo en esa charla le molesto al rubio, sabia que no tenia por que sentir esa punzada en su estómago, pero la sentía, una mezcla de desazón como si hubiera comido algo en mal estado.

— Tengo que irme, sabes que me alegro por ti, no es algo que debas de evitar, salir con mujeres y sobre todo con jóvenes tan encantadoras como la señorita Device, te hará bien.

Crowley sintió unas enormes ganas de lanzar un libro, aunque si lo hiciera el rubio no le volvería a hablar, de soltar una rabieta infantil y zarandearlo, y tal vez porque no, de besarlo…

Y sus pensamientos se detuvieron como en una película al darle "stop", y se cuestiono el hecho de querer callarlo con un beso, eso definitivamente era nuevo; Tal vez Anathema si le metió ideas en esa charla trivial.

Aziraphale se marchó, dejando a Crowley sin ánimos de querer almorzar soló, y corrió a buscar a la culpable de que se hubiera puesto a imaginarse besando a su mejor amigo, la encontró sacando copias en una de las impresoras que compartían todos en el departamento, estaba concentrada que solo escuchó a una persona posarse detrás de ella.

— Espero estés feliz — le reclama el pelirrojo con tono mordaz.

— Señor Crowley — murmura, volteándose con una pila de papeles en la mano, las jóvenes miraban con ensoñación al coordinador, este se quito sus gafas para limpiarlas, y Anathema pudo jurar que alguien de un cubículo lanzó un suspiro, se estaba riendo por dentro al sentir las hormonas en el aire de sus compañeras.

— Pues ahora por tu culpa, imagine algo muy… extraño, y me ofreciste ayuda, la tomaré — explicó Crowley, sintiéndose muy tonto por el hecho de que una joven que era el fruto de los celos del rubio, que ahora no veía como su amigo, si no como una conquista futura, fuera su cómplice.

— Es decir…

Anathema se tragó el grito, y solo atino a que se le cayeran todas las copias de la demanda, Crowley siseo en respuesta por la torpeza de la abogada, y se agachó a ayudarle a recoger todas las copias desperdigadas en el suelo, no observo que unos ojos azules lo veían desde lejos, y que se sentían profundamente heridos por dentro.

— Entonces, cuente conmigo, claro que yo le ayudo con el señor Fell — susurro Anathema, ocasionando que Crowley se ruborizara escandalosamente, todo eso desde otro ángulo era demasiado raro, un hombre como Anthony no se pondría nervioso.

— Ella le gusta — murmuro Aziraphale, mientras Gabriel miraba a la dirección donde este observaba, ambos habían acudido a la sala oeste y pasaban por un pasillo continuo a donde Crowley y Anathema estaban.

— Si es un pillo ese Anthony, la jovencita se ve de unos veinticinco, salió todo un diablo ¿no es así? — y el comentario no le hizo gracia al rubio, quien siguió caminando a la sala, lo más lejos de esos dos.

Tenía una reunión a las ocho, vería algunos colegas, esperaba que eso le ayudara a sacarse esa sensación amarga en su pecho.

Gabriel vio al rubio tan serio, que se preguntó que si ese día, nadie estaba de humor.

Fuera de la junta, la lluvia caía a raudales en Londres, anunciando una noche llena de sorpresas para aquellos que tenían planes por realizar.

* * *

_N.A. Gracias por la paciencia, y un enorme agradecimiento a Angel Azirafel, quien realizo la bella nueva portada de este fic, tuve que cambiarla ya que no quería que se molestaran por la unión de imágenes que realice, por lo cual le pedí a esta talentosa chica su ayuda._

_Pueden encontrar sus trabajos como Freedomattack. en Tumbrl. _

_*_ _Mujer que procura, encubre o facilita una relación amorosa o sexual entre dos personas_

_*Es una forma más elegante de decir un "cadillo en el cul*" expresión dicha demasiado en México. _

_*Sustancia que utilizan para alejar a las polillas, tiene un olor fuerte y desagradable._


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Alcohol y descontrol.

"Good Omens es una serie de Amazon Prime, libro propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman".

* * *

Y la bebida seguí fluyendo entre los comensales, aquel restaurant-bar era muy popular en Londres, la noche seguía siendo lluviosa y las gotas se crispaban en el cristal de los vitrales que hacían parecer aquel sitio como una iglesia antigua, los meseros paseaban con sus trajes negros con moño rojo, exhibiendo que aquel recinto era de comida gourmet, los platillos en su mayoría italianos bañaban el lugar con olores de romero y orégano que aderezaban el exquisito queso manchego, cual ambrosia de los dioses; por todos sus conocidos era sabido que Aziraphale amaba el buen comer, pero ese día no había probado bocado alguno, la bebida en su copa fluía más que su comunicación con sus ex compañeros de clase, una pelirroja y un hombre afroamericano.

Aziraphale estaba absorto en el vino que paseaba en su copa, observando aquel recipiente mientras sus amigos se miraban entre sí, el olor a mantequilla inundó la mesa al ser colocados unos exquisitos bollos recién horneado y la pasta como entrada en aquella reunión, el rubio ni se inmutó.

— Vamos— él negó con la cabeza— ¡debes sentirte mal si esto no te mueve! — se burló la mujer de cabello rojo llevándose un panecillo a la boca, la jovencita era agente de seguridad en un importante sector de la Interpol, su nombre era Carmine Zuigiber

— Azira, cuando te dije que estuvieras a dieta, no espere que empezará hoy— el hombre afroamericano se burlo un poco de él, mientras tomaba un sorbo a su vino blanco el cual combinaba con el salmón que le sirvieron con espárragos a la mantequilla, el sujeto era un nutricionista famoso en las celebridades, su nombre era Dr. Sable Cuervo, él y su esposa no entendían que tenia al rubio tan perturbado.

El sólo recordó a su querido amigo viendo con un tremendo sonrojo a la señorita Device, y eso provoco que el dolor se volviera, como un recuerdo, una opresión en el pecho que le provocaba arcadas, desde ella no se sentía así.

— ¿Como esta? — pregunto a la pelirroja, quien lo miro con desaprobación, su esposo negó con la cabeza al escucharlo de nuevo, preguntando por aquella mujer que antes le caía tan bien.

— Bien, supongo, no he sabido mucho de ella — le confesó apenada, el se puso de pie, dejándolos sorprendidos — me retiró, reprogramamos esta cena, yo invito — Aziraphale sacó su cartera, poniendo una cantidad considerable de dinero en la mesa, dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos quienes no pudieron decir nada al ver como el rubio se alejaba de ahí.

Carmine preocupada sacó su celular, un moderno iPhone de última generación, llamó a la única persona lo suficientemente loca para seguir al rubio cuando se encontraba en ese estado.

— Hola Crowley, es Azira, de nuevo comenzó a beber —le comento preocupada, caminando lejos de la mesa a la puerta donde minutos antes el rubio dejaba el restaurant, la lluvia caía a raudales bañando las calles de Londres.

Crowley conducía su Bentley a toda velocidad, odiaba que Sable y Carmine fueran lo suficientemente tontos para dejar al rubio solo en ese estado, pero los entendía, todos sabían lo autodestructivo que Aziraphale se había vuelto consigo mismo, y ahí estaba él, con posibilidad de matarse para buscar a su rechoncho amigo.

Había ido al hogar de Fell, pero sin suerte, ahora conducía al único bar que sabía que Azira frecuentaba cuando estaba en ese estado de melancolía, una vieja cantina inglesa, tan rustica que a Crowley le daba tiña, el prefería antros o lugares de rock antiguo, ese sitio parecía una cabaña para montañeses, pero que podía hacer ante los gustos de su mejor amigo.

Llego al sitio, donde unos hombres fumaban afuera, y encontró al rubio con una botella de Whiskey escoces casi vacía, maldijo a toda la corte infernal al encontrarlo en ese estado, tan acabado que daba pena.

— ¿Otra mala noche? — le pregunto el pelirrojo, haciendo que Azira clavara sus ojos azules en él, como si fuera una fantasía etílica.

— Crow…ley ¿eres tú? — pregunto sintiéndose mareado, la cabeza le daba mil vueltas y quería vomitar, el sabor de oxido se instaló en su boca, en definitivamente quería vomitar.

— Claro que soy yo, que esperabas a David Tennant* — se burlo de él, pidiendo la cuenta, el rubio se sintió muy estúpido en ese momento.

— Bebé conmigo — le pidió, Crowley se quito las gafas, para mirar mejor a su amigo, y lo miró con ojos suplicantes, como un gatito — por favor.

— ¿Bromeas?, enserio me estas pidiendo que beba, ¡Aziraphale, no me pidas eso! — lo regaño, el rubio hizo una mueca de tristeza — ¡mierda, eres un chantajista!

Y así fue como pidió una botella nueva al mesero que los miraba extrañados a ambos, definitivamente ese par era fuera de serie.

En su casa, a casi media hora de ahí, Anathema estaba en su habitación, tenia una mascarilla de avena con yogurt, y se disponía a ver una película, había varias en una plataforma electrónica, estaba por dar clic en una de aquellas románticas juveniles, cuando una llamada entro a su celular, iba ignorarla, pero era curioso que alguien la llamara a medianoche.

— ¿Diga? — pregunto la joven de piel morena, abriendo los ojos alarmada al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea, lanzó un suspiro sonoro y resignado, mientras iba a cambiarse al baño de su cuarto.

En definitiva, no esperaba pasar así su noche. ¿Quién se emborracha en martes?

Crowley colgó su celular, observando a Aziraphale en la cama de su cuarto, el rubio bebió más que él, y las cosas se habían vuelto malas cuando este empezó ponerse necio.

Lanzó un suspiro al ver al hombre frente a él sin su anticuada chaqueta y corbata, estaba a punto de golpearse la cara por estúpido, soló a él se le ocurría llevarlo a su departamento, pero no quería probar su suerte conduciendo por Soho un martes en la madrugada con aliento alcohólico.

Escucho un sonido que solo le hizo sentirse peor, Aziraphale había arruinado sus sabanas de Satín negra, esperaba que aquella abogada llegara pronto, no sabía por qué le marcó a ella, pero una parte de él entendía que era la única en todos sus contactos que no se alarmaría por ver al rubio en esas condiciones y que por su salud mental no podía estar en la misma casa con un _ángel _indefenso.

Camino hasta su piano, enojado consigo mismo por sus deseos insanos, y tocó una pieza de música*, mientras los recuerdos de como el rubio le había susurrado que estaba celoso le carcomían el cerebro.

El recuerdo de él llevando a Aziraphale a su Bentley, quien ya no podía sostenerse haciendo maldecir al pelirrojo por no haber renovado el gimnasio ese año, no fueron nada comparados con las palabras que salieron como un lamento de la boca del gerente.

— Te vi en la impresora con ella — soltó lastimero, Crowley lo acomodo en la parte trasera de su Bentley, había mandado a lavar el coche esperaba no tener que limpiar vomito por la mañana, pero por un momento aquella declaración lo abrumó, al punto de olvidar como se apellidaba.

— Fell, ya hemos hablado de esto…

— No me gusta como la miras, por una estúpida razón me duele…

Y después de eso, el rubio se quedo dormido todo el camino, dejando a un pelirrojo conduciendo hasta su departamento en la zona de Mayfair*, estaba relativamente cerca de la casa de Aziraphale, pero su mente se quedó en pausa, como si su cerebro no cuadrara con llevarlo a su departamento.

Soho estaba relativamente cerca, pero no quería conducir para allá, no con el corazón a mil por hora y aquel ataque de pánico al ver a Aziraphale celoso.

La melodía seguía fluyendo, como si aquellas notas pudieran calmar su corazón adolorido, esperaba que Anathema no tardara, le ordenó que se diera prisa, y le mando a pedir un taxi desde su casa, por el bien de su cordura esperaba que llegara.

Siguió tocando, mientras la lluvia seguía fluyendo en la zona, azotando las ventanas, la calle parecía un rio por el tamaño de aquella rubia en la pista, el timbre sonó y encontró a una chiquilla con ropas casuales, Anathema estaba con el ceño fruncido, portaba unas gafas de pasta gruesa y su cabello en una enorme cebolla.

— Espero tenga un buen motivo para hacerme salir de mi casa un martes a medianoche — se quejó, Crowley la dejó pasar, lanzando un suspiro.

— Tengo a Aziraphale medio desnudo arriba — el negó al ver la cara de ella — no me mires así, no ha pasado nada, deja de hacerte ideas.

— Entonces, ¿Qué hago aquí? — pregunto con fastidio, mirando al rubio que estaba medio bebido, sin estar ebrio completamente.

— Ayudarme a velar por él, no puedo cuidar a Fell yo solo, si le pasa algo que voy a decir — se quejo con drama, dejándose caer en el sillón color negro que se veía muy cómodo, la chica lanzó un sonido que era más un gruñido.

—Llamar a un médico, o una ambulancia, ¿Qué cosa diferente haría yo? — comento con sarcasmo — no es como que yo lo hiciera cambiara algo, ¡además, usted es doctor!

— Estoy ebrio, y enamorado de ese hombre, no es ético*.

Y Anathema quiso jalarse el cabello de la desesperación, se sentó a lado de Crowley, solemne, intentando pensar como diablos se había metido en ese lio.

— ¿Cómo iré al trabajo mañana? — se quejo la morena, Crowley hizo una mueca, no había pensado que todos debían ir a trabajar mañana.

— Te daré una prescripción médica — comento quitada de la pena, la joven negó con la cabeza.

— Mi abuela me dio un cambio de ropa, me quedare aquí y mañana iré a la oficina, estoy a prueba — declaró imaginando lo difícil que sería explicarle esta situación a su jefa, de pensarlo le dio escalofrío.

Crowley cabeceo un poco, y Anathema sintió ganas de un café.

— ¿Quiero un café? — se lamentó, Crowley soltó un bufido y se paró de mala gana, puso la cafetera a funcionar, aquella seria una larga noche, sobre todo cuando escucho a Aziraphale devolviendo de nuevo.

— Mierda…

Y el pelirrojo corrió arriba a ver a su amigo, Anathema se repitió mentalmente que necesitaba ese trabajo.

Después de una noche de vela y sentirse morir, Aziraphale abrió los ojos al sentir la luz filtrarse por la ventana, era al menos las 6 de la mañana y sentía una migraña por resaca como hace tiempo no la sentía, y con sorpresa se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama enorme y en un cuarto ajeno al suyo, reconoció el estilo pero quería cerciorarse, así que con pesar bajo por las escaleras sintiendo la suave alfombra de color bermellón que adornaba el suelo del cuarto.

Todo era negro con gris, tan vanguardista que no tenia duda de quien era el estilo, así que caminando al piso de abajo susurro el nombre del que podría ser su posible anfitrión.

Se observo así mismo, su ropa estaba desarreglada y su aliento era toxico, un sabor horrible se instalaba en su boca con cada respiración que daba rumbo a la sala.

Aziraphale había experimentado ese sentimiento antes, uno que empieza en un nudo en el estomago y se convierte en angustia, una furia ciega que te impide ver más allá y se instala en tu corazón, dándote ganas de correr, gritar y maldecir, todas juntas y sin tregua.

En el sofá color negro yacía Anathema, a su lado un despeinado Crowley estaba sentado, ambos dormían, ella recostada con las piernas en ovillo, el tranquilo y visiblemente igual de acabado que él.

Y con el dolor que sentía corrió piso arriba, observo su ropa y se sintió inmundo, tal mal que quiso detener todo, pero no.

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se arregló como pudo y se marchó de ahí.

En definitiva, ese no había sido su día.

* * *

_N.A. El drama, me alimenta, no odien a Anathema, ella quiere ayudar a ese par de torpes, pero pues Aziraphale es muy cobarde y Crowley no tiene idea que hacer con su nuevo descubrimiento._

_Gracias por sus votos y comentarios._

_*Actor que le da vida a Crowley en la serie de Good Omens._

_*Zona exclusiva de apartamentos en Londres, según Maps esta muy cerca de Soho._

_*Crowley toca la canción que puse en el video de este capítulo, se llama River Flows in You, Yiruma._

_*Es una creencia de que se pierda la objetividad en el diagnóstico._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Cruda realidad.**

_"Good Omens es una serie de Amazon Prime, libro propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman"_

* * *

Escucho la alarma de su celular en su sonido estéreo, había olvidado desvincularlo de su reproductor musical de última generación, y el molesto sonido de su iPhone retumbaba en sus oídos recordándole que era miércoles, que tenía una junta por la mañana con Michel, y por supuesto que a su lado estaba Anathema dormida en una pose nada cómoda, la chica yacía como un tronco, no se inmuto con el escándalo que ocasiono su teléfono móvil.

Se puso de pie, sintiendo la fresca brisa que inundaba la casa, encendió la calefacción y cubrió con una manta a la morena, dirigiéndose a revisar a su amigo, pero al subir las escaleras desde las puertas de cristal que lucían adornadas con un par de plantas de helechos color verde, vio la desarreglada cama vacía, corrió dentro de la habitación a mirar si Azira no yacía en el retrete de su baño, pero este lucia desierto, la ropa del rubio desapareció del suelo, sólo quedaban las sabanas sucias por el vómito y la corbata del aludido tirada en un rincón.

Crowley maldijo tan alto que asusto a la morena que apenas despertaba, esta observo que ya era de mañana, se apresuró a correr con poca gracia por las escaleras del departamento del pelirrojo que lanzaba todo a una cesta para retirarlo de su habitación. El ambiente era frio y se abrazo a si misma, sintiendo sus pies desnudos tocar la mullida alfombra que decoraba el cuarto del pelirrojo.

— ¡Se marchó!, ¡ese bastardo malagradecido se fue sin avisar! — se quejó Crowley, Anathema se preocupó, el rubio se fue de nuevo, en un estado de resaca extrema y sin decir ni una palabra.

— Tal vez me vio, estaba dormida en el sofá a lado de usted, ¡mierda! — se cubrió el rostro de la pena, la cesta se le cayó de las manos a Anthony, quien volvió a decir un juramento, sin duda alguna el rubio se volvió a hacer una idea errónea de la situación.

— Estoy frito, ¿Cómo explicare que estabas en mi departamento? — se molestó consigo mismo por ser tan imbécil, se complicaron las cosas de nuevo, sin que pudiera intervenir, todo por el estrés de no saber qué hacer con el rubio estando tan ebrio.

— Es mi reputación la que está en tela de duda, no la suya — murmuro, más como un regaño a sí misma, que, como un método de seguir la plática, el pelirrojo se sintió mal por aquello y le permitió a la chica arreglarse para ir ambos a trabajar.

Ya después enfrentaría a Aziraphale.

Ambos se vistieron para salir a la oficina, Crowley lucía un pantalón color negro, una camisa roja de vestir entreabierta y un saco deslavado; Anathema llevaba un sencillo pantalón de vestir gris y una blusa color purpura, se hizo una coleta para recoger su cabello ondulado, y sus gafas de montura color negras, se colocó un abrigo negro que el pelirrojo le brindo.

— ¿Tiene ropa de mujer en la casa?* — pregunto la jovencita, enarcando una ceja, Crowley ignoro la pregunta, y coloco sus gafas de sol negras, eran de punta redonda, y cubrían sus enigmáticos ojos color ámbar.

— No hagas preguntas que no tendrán respuesta — se quejó, haciendo que la morena realizara un mohín, ambos salieron en el Bentley del coordinador, la jovencita maldijo por olvidar sus zapatos de tacón, tenía unas botas sencillas, esperaba que Michel no las notara; el coche arrancó a una velocidad no permitida.

— Llegaremos en diez minutos, necesito que te bajes de aquí y llegues primero a la oficina — le sugirió Crowley a Anathema, estacionando el menos unas cuadras de distancia — no quiero que se levante los rumores, son más rápidos que la lluvia en Londres.

Anathema se bajó presurosa, y meditando todo lo acontecido, iba tan rápido que se topó de frente con una espalda angulosa, la persona le sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura y la ayudo a no caerse.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto al ver que la chica perdía por un momento el equilibrio.

— Si, lo lamento — y Anathema vio un par de ojos muy lindos detrás de unas gafas cuadradas, el joven vestía formal, pero llevaba un gafete de seguridad, tenia un cabello alborotado, era un nerd, pero uno agradable a la vista.

— Soy Newt — se presentó, ella tomo la mano extendida, dudosa, pero apenada le devolvió el saludo — trabajaré aquí.

—Me llamó Anathema, tenía que moverme rápido y no te vi — explicó un poco apenada, aturdida a un por la sonrisa sincera del chico, ella vio la hora y se despidió rápidamente para correr al elevador.

Crowley a lo lejos observaba todo, eso sería motivo de burla hacia la abogada por un par de semanas.

Anathema llegó corriendo y observo su oficina ya siendo ocupada por varios de sus compañeros, los saludo y para su fortuna no había llegado Beelz, la jovencita soltó un suspiro aliviada, pero sintió una mirada en su espalda y volteo preocupada, miro los ojos casi glaciales de Aziraphale, quien parecía no estar en su mejor momento.

— Deseo hablar con usted señorita Device — le menciono, todos sus compañeros murmuraron, el gerente de recursos humanos no llamaba a nadie a su oficina, no al menos así, ella se apresuró a ir detrás de él, ocasionando murmullos a su paso.

— Señor Fell — comento, al entrar detrás de él, el hombre tomo un frasco de aspirinas de un cajón en su escritorio y se tomo dos de golpe, llevaba un termo de tartán inglés, la chica miró curiosa aquella botella y tosió para seguir con su discurso.

— No diga más, se que no soy la persona indicada para dar un sermón, no después de lo que usted vio ayer — la corto, ella guardo silencio — lamento la imagen que tiene de mí, pero creo que ambos sabemos que no debimos de estar en el departamento de Crowley, usted es una dama, y yo estaba demasiado ebrio.

— Las cosas no son como piensa — le intento explicar, pero él la miro de una manera poco amable, ¿Quién diría que el rubio tenía semejante genio?

— ¡Pienso, que no tiene que explicarme nada! — levanto la voz, ella lo miro asombrada — ¡No quiero escucharla!, solo quiero su discreción de lo que vio, y sobre todo que recuerde que aun esta prueba, no deseo que Elizabeth tenga una idea errónea de usted.

— Señor Fell…

— ¡Retírese! — le ordenó, y ella salió dando un portazo a la puerta de la pintoresca oficina, corrió a un baño a refrescarse, estaba sudando a mares y sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Aziraphale se cubrió la cara, la chica no había dicho ni pío y él se sentía un completo desastre, no hacia falta otra cosa que empeorara su día.

— Vaya juerga que te pusiste — dijo una voz desde su puerta, Crowley lucia como solo él podía lucir, fresco como una magnolia, sin un ápice de culpa por tremenda borrachera.

— No deseo verte — susurró — tengo mucho trabajo, y un dolor tremendo de cabeza.

— Una cerveza por la tarde curara eso — le dijo risueño el pelirrojo, pero Azira ni se inmuto, empezó a escribir en su computador, ignorando a Anthony.

— Azira, por favor, lo que paso ayer, ¿Por qué huiste?

— Quise darte privacidad, lamento haber interrumpido tu velada con ella — le dijo escueto, tanto que el coordinador sintió un nudo en su garganta, debían ser celos, unos muy profundos hacia la pobre abogada.

— Mañana es la fiesta de la compañía, ¿Querías ir conmigo? — le dijo, su tono intentaba sonar coqueto, pero la frialdad del rubio al verlo, ocasiono que flaquera.

— Llévala a ella — le contesto, tan seco como el pan de su tía Gertrudis en navidad.

— ¡Fell! — le grito, colérico al sentir su corazón partirse, este hombre era un verdugo cruel— No llevare Anathema, ella fue a ayudarme… amenace con despedirla si no iba.

Aziraphale lo midió con la mirada, no tenía derecho a estar furioso, no al menos con una cuestión que no estaba seguro, aunque el recuerdo de la chica dormida en el sillón de Crowley le dolía, no estaban abrazados, pero si hubiera sido así, si estaban intentando guardar apariencias.

— Esta bien…

Crowley quería abrazarlo, pero lanzó un suspiro de alivio al ver que su rubio amigo miraba apenado la laptop de su escritorio, él tomo su barbilla, haciendo que la cara del gerente se tiñera de carmín.

—Ya no estés triste, no me iré nunca de tu lado, por nadie — confesó, quitándose las gafas para clavar sus ojos en él, por un momento percibió un brillo ligero en los dos glaciales que se habían convertido sus fanales color mar, y quiso besarlo, pero aún no era tiempo — tengo una junta con Michel, solo quería verte tranquilo, deséame suerte.

— Suerte — murmuro, sintiendo una tranquilidad al mencionar esa palabra, eso era algo que no necesitaba el pelirrojo, pero lo vio irse con su camina descuidado y se acaricio la barbilla, donde minutos antes estaba la mano delgada de Crowley, y con esa sensación quemándole las entrañas decidió terminar sus pendientes.

Crowley caminó a la oficina de dirección general, era una oficina en el ultimo piso del edificio, el director estaba de vacaciones y su asistente lo había convocado, observo la recepción amplia e iluminada, las paredes eran de madera, con un enorme escritorio de caoba pura con una silla, detrás de aquel mueble la puerta con una placa de letras doradas enmarcaban el nombre de "Satanás" como el director general, Michel estaba en una silla de cuero, con una Mac frente a ella, vestía impoluta, con un vestido Versace blanco, y unos tacones de aguja negros altísimos, atendía una llamada cuando Crowley se paró frente a ella.

— Llegas con mucha anticipación — le comento viéndolo de reojo y aprobando su apariencia — Satanás me pidió pedirte tu apoyo, hay unos nuevos eventos que debes de acudir, ¿Cómo andas para ir a Francia?

— ¿Cuándo seria mi vuelo? — pregunto pensando en todos sus pendientes, no era que le disgustara irse a Francia, el vino de por allá era excelente, pero no quería dejar solo a Aziraphale.

— Después de la fiesta, no se si enviarlos a ambos, Azira ha estado muy distraído, no está dando los números que le pedimos, y pues esto es más por temas de nuevas alianzas de salud — comento la rubia, poniéndose de pie, Crowley le hecho un vistazo rápido a sus largas y mortales piernas, sin duda el director "comía" muy bien, sonrío ante su ocurrencia.

— Estaré encantado, ¿Satanás ira contigo al evento? — pregunto burlón, ganándose una mirada de reproche de la aludida, odiaba un poco al doctor, pero no por eso se dejaba amedrantar.

— Juegas con tu suerte, pero si, él ira conmigo — le contesto, con una sonrisa cínica, que le sentaba de maravilla — y tú, ¿iras solo?

— Tal vez no, pero al menos daremos de que hablar querida amiga — se burló, dejando la silla frente a Michel para marcharse a su propia oficina — siempre damos de que hablar…

Michel lo vio irse, sin duda Anthony J. Crowley era un caso desde su llegada a la compañía, era un buen tipo, algo melancólico, pero el único que sabía de su amorío con el director, la descubrió una mañana al verla salir acomodándose la blusa, él ocupaba unas firmas y ató cabos enseguida.

— ¡Mierda! — le gritó ella — si dices algo… ¡date por despedido!

Crowley se marchó soltando una carcajada. No tenia nada de malo, Satanás estaba soltero, pero que su asistente se liara con él, era mal visto en todos los ámbitos profesionales, pero, ahí estaba ella con un romance prohibido y un empleado que lo sabía todo.

Elizabeth iba tarde a la oficina, nunca ponía en duda su puntualidad, pero en una ocasión única e irrepetible se dispuso a intentar arreglarse un poco, todo porque después de la junta con Gabriel acabó con la moral pisoteada, pero nada como ver al idiota del gerente esperar en la esquina con su coche por una mujer de inigualable belleza.

Ella sabía que el idiota de Gabriel no era un hombre si pareja, de hecho, los chismes de la oficina mencionaban que eran muchas chicas con las que se "frecuentaba", y eso la hizo sentir por alguna razón mal, ¿Cómo era que eso la afectaba?

El tipo era nefasto, pero tenia un aire que le agradaba, no sabía por qué, si era el echo de que fuera tan firme con ella, o su apariencia tan angelical a pesar de ser un infierno por dentro, que la incitaba a buscarlo, podía mandar a Anathema a tratar con él, la abogada era bella, y tendría mejor suerte con él que ella misma, pero no.

Esa batalla era suya, y ahí corriendo para que solo fueran diez minutos subió al ascensor hasta el piso 13, cuando las puertas se abrieron, un cuerpo robusto entro al igual que ella, era el aludido respirando con dificultad.

— Hola Baal — la saludo, lucia una gabardina color café fuerte, y un traje sastre color negro, él casi nunca vestía de ese color, ella trago saliva, y desvió su mirada para intentar ignorar la colonia que llegaba a su nariz, ambos estaban en ese estrecho espacio — ¡Vaya, estas maquillada!

Ella chisto, él había notado el gran esfuerzo de maquillar sus pómulos de un tono durazno y haber invertido al menos diez libras en aquel labial color rosa, muy ligero, pero que hacia que su piel blanca se viera más lechosa.

— Si, buenos días — contesto, seca, ni todo el maquillaje podrían mejorar su áspero carácter, se vio en el espejo del elevador, aun así su ropa era un fiasco, blusa color negro, pantalón beige, pensó en usar el vestido que compro solo para la inspección de Michel, pero no, esa no era ella, la jovencita que lucia acicalada ante un imbécil como aquel gerente no era la imagen que quería de si misma, ella un éxito sin belleza, no la necesitaba.

— Te ves bien — la elogio, en verdad se notaba el enorme esfuerzo que la chica había hecho, pero al ver la mueca de enojo, sintió que no debió haber hecho eso — Beelz, yo, lamento lo que te dije.

Aquel viaje estaba durando una eternidad.

— ¿Qué lamentas, Gabriel? — le cuestionó en tono acido la chica — El hecho de que tu machismo no te deje ver mi trabajo.

Él se molestó, miro su gesto y sintió unas enormes ganas de apretar el botón de emergencia y hacerla callar con su boca sobre la de ella, pero cerro los ojos tragándose su ímpetu, no, él no perdería el porte, no ante _Belcebú_.

— Lamento haberte dicho que tu trabajo no servía, eres buena, pero no lograras nada aun, no si no cambias tu carácter, al menos tu apariencia lleva un avance — y sintió un pisotón en su zapato de diseñador, reprimió un grito al ver el tacón de la chica clavarse en su pie, y luego sentir una patada en su rodilla.

— Mi apariencia combina con mi carácter, espero que mi patada combine con tu desagradable carácter de mierda — le grito, bajándose antes para irse por las escaleras, Gabriel se quedó estático, sintiéndose aun peor que él dolor de pies y culo que era esa chica. ¿Por qué carajos le excitaba tanto?

Ella corrió al baño del decimo piso, se limpio el rostro con papel secante y agua, se sintió tonta y mal por su vano intento de querer impresionar, tiró el labial nuevo a la basura y se dispuso a subir los tres pisos que le quedaban, después le explicaría a Azira lo de su retardo.

* * *

N.A Regrese, me da miedo todo lo del virus, en mi estado ya empezó el pánico y pues tal vez tenga más tiempo para escribir, pero, en fin, vamos a ver cómo evoluciona todo esto.

*Pequeño guiño del abrigo de Nanny Ashtoreth

* Según mis amigos borrachos así se quitan la cruda jajaja.

Saludos a todos mis lectores 3.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 09: Fiesta de noche, pena de día.**

" _Good Omens es un libro propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman, una serie de Amazon prime"_

* * *

Baal llegó con un semblante de pocos amigos a la oficina, encontró a Anathema sentada en su lugar asustada, algo pálida y con muchos murmullos alrededor de ella, no entendía el contexto, pero su agudo sentido le dijo que algo había ocurrido en su ausencia.

— ¿Te atrapó la lluvia? — pregunto la morena, observando el gesto ofuscado de su jefa, ella recordó el incidente con Gabriel, y torció el gesto aun más, el gerente era como una "lluvia acida" esa que te arruina la ropa y las ganas de caminar por un parque.

— Digamos, que si — le contesto seca, Anathema observo que la joven tenía algunos restos de maquillaje en la camisa y opto por no hacer preguntas, en definitiva, el humor de todos era demasiado pesado, siguió mirando su computador, hasta que Beelz empezó a hablar, un poco en forma de queja y otro para captar su atención.

— ¿Qué se siente saber arreglarse? — le pregunto, la jovencita dejó de escribir para mirar fijamente a su jefa, ella lucia cabizbaja, tenia el rostro como quien pierde a su mascota de niño o pierde en el partido de futbol de la escuela — las chicas como tú, la tiene más fácil.

— No entiendo eso de "arreglarse", tú no estas descompuesta — se burló la abogada, captando la idea de su jefa, ahora entendía los restos de maquillaje y el humor más pesado de lo habitual — ¿Quién te hizo sentir así?

— Porque asumes que fue "alguien" que hizo "algo" a mi persona — dijo indignada, Anathema sonrió, y acerco su silla de escritorio, al lugar de su jefa, como si este fuera una mesa donde se reúnen dos amigas.

— Porque aun tienes restos de rubor durazno en tu blusa, y, por que en lo que llevó aquí no había notado ese semblante de derrota en tu rostro.

Beelz suspiro, la mujer era intuitiva, al parecer su problema ocasiono que ella perdiera el miedo de hace unos momentos.

— Mi trabajo lo es todo Device, odio que la gente me haga menos por mi físico — explicó — creen que no tomó en cuenta el horrible apodo con lo que esos terribles oficinistas se refieren a mí, nunca me importo, jamás, pero hoy, simplemente quise ser diferente y que encuentro, ¡burlas!

— Beelz, no necesitas maquillaje, son pequeños cambios, de poco, yo soy una nerd hecha y derecha que finge formalidad, puedes ser algo así, una persona profesional sin necesidad del glamur, no necesitas ser una modelo para ser la genial abogada que eres.

Ella le sonrió a Anathema, de una manera sincera, y Device pensó que seria afortunado aquel quien viera aquella sonrisa todos los días, después de aquellos ánimos, se sintieron ambas mejor.

— Me comentaron que Aziraphale te llamó a su oficina ¿todo bien? — pregunto rompiendo su tranquilidad, Crowley tenía razón, los chismes eran más rápidos que la lluvia de Londres, ella lanzó un suspiro de resignación, su jefa la regañaría.

— Sucede, que ha ocurrido un malentendido, Aziraphale malinterpreto una actitud mía, y pues me retó por eso — explicó ocasionando que Elizabeth se pusiera de pie, Anathema se alarmó con eso, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su jefa?

— ¡No puede regañarte!, ¡soy tu superior, él debe avisarme que temas tiene contigo! — exclamó molesta, Anathema la tomo del brazo, la había liado en grande.

— No, no Beelz, ya quedo resuelto, sabes que Fell no es dado a regañar, créeme que ya se solucionó— exclamó causando que varios las miraran como si tuvieran la peste, Crowley iba llegando del ascensor observando a _belcebú _molesta y siendo jalada por una Anathema asustada, una escena demasiado hilarante.

— ¡Vaya, que mañana tan productiva Baal! — le grito, ocasionando que la aludida soltara un respingo.

— más te vale que no me digas nada, tú ángel regaño a Device, esto no se quedara así.

Crowley miró extrañado a la jovencita, quien tenia las mejillas hirviendo de la pena, había soltado a Beelz, pero esta quería gritarle unas cuantas a Aziraphale, siendo detenido por el pelirrojo quien no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ocurría.

— Elizabeth, no puedes irle a gritar al gerente, el humor de Aziraphale no es el mejor hoy, juntos harán una cosa que no dará marcha atrás, hablare con él — le dijo volteando los ojos con fastidio la ver que Beelz aun quería apartarlo del ascensor — deja de hacer espectáculo.

— No pueden venir a gritarle a mi gente, no así Anthony, es inaudito — se quejó ella, pero se detuvo al ver que Crowley le dedicaba un gesto de calma — espero pongas los puntos sobre las "i", si no, yo se los aclarare al rubio.

— Lo haré, necesito hablar con ustedes — les dijo a ambas, mirando al resto del personal que siguió trabajando, el coordinador no tenia el mejor genio cuando había cotillas a la vista, Anathema observo un documento en su mano, era la invitación para la reunión por fin de año.

— ¡Esa mierda, que Michael insiste en hacer! — se quejó Baal, Crowley asintió con una sonrisa ancha, claro que era una tontería que realizaba la presuntuosa asistente de dirección, como despedida de fin de año, pero quienes eran ellos para criticar.

— Así es, mi amargada compañera, espero que lleven sus mejores pasos — les sonrió, dándoles el documento a las dos, Beelz torció el gesto, Anathema se quedo intrigada al ver que su documento tenia un mensaje que cubrió de los ojos curiosos de su jefa, quien estaba hastiada de la idea de aquel evento.

En aquel papel lucía un mensaje pícaro del coordinador, donde insistía en que llevara a su amigo de las gafas, ese tipo no tenía remedio, mira que Newt y ella solo se habían visto por accidente, y ahora ella recibía una cucharada de su propia medicina por parte del pelirrojo.

Después del incidente con belcebú, Gabriel terminaba unos balances, su oficina se le hacía asfixiante y quería gritar de la frustración, su mañana había sido horrible, termino su "relación" con su última cita debido a la causante de su irritación.

Elizabeth Baal era una mujer sin belleza, cualquiera que la mirara de cerca hallaría mil imperfecciones en su rostro juvenil, aquellas marcas que se dibujaban cuando se estresaba, la falta de arregló y esos hoscos modales; quería domarla, seducirla y quitársela de la mente, pero no, ella era tan difícil.

Y los retos le fascinaban, por eso en medio del éxtasis grito su nombre, causando que recibiera la bofetada de su vida de la rubia de piernas divinas que yacía bajo su cuerpo fornido.

Se quedo sin cita para el baile de la oficina, iría sólo, deseaba usar su ultima tarjeta con la abogada, observo el cheque de petición que le había dejado a su secretaria, por primera vez saldría a dejarlo él mismo.

La gran noche llegó, la compañía había rentado un pequeño salón en el centro de Londres, la comida lucia en su esplendor, y Michel se paseaba en un outfit deslumbrante, un vestido color rojo de coctel que lucía esplendido en ella, esperando sin parecer ansiosa la llegada de su pareja, revisaba con esmero los últimos detalles cuando sintió unas manos tomar su cintura con cuidado, haciendo que el gesto de sorpresa se levantara en su rostro.

— ¡Satanás! * — exclamó, ella, viendo como el hombre de imponente altura le colocaba su rostro en su cabello castaño, aspirando su aroma, ella se ruborizo, estaba feliz de que no hubiera nadie en aquella habitación.

— Luces fantástica, como siempre — la elogio, y ella sintió una sensación cálida en el pecho, después de todo su jefe también lucia de maravilla, altura y porte excepcional, cabello negro algo largo, y una mirada severa, era un hombre de una belleza peculiar.

— Eres un pillo, déjame antes de que nos vean — se quejó ella, apartando sus manos largas de su cuerpo, el le dio una sonrisa alejándose de ella, aquel hombre era su perdición, pero las apariencias podían más.

Aziraphale compro un traje nuevo, a consejo del pelirrojo, Crowley insistió en pasar por él, y ahora ambos iban en el Bentley de su colega; cuando le pidió que fueran juntos no se imagino ir en un estilo de cita.

Pero en la puerta de su hogar apareció un Crowley vestido de gala, con una sonrisa que rompería los corazones de muchas damas, el suyo latía con rapidez; a diferencia de su compañero su ropa no era tan lujosa, pese a ganar miles de euros, Aziraphale no compraba en tiendas de moda, ni siquiera sabia que era lo que estaba en tendencia, solo tomaba lo que era cómodo, parecía un mullido sofá, a Crowley no le importaría descansar en dicho sofá, lo encontraba fascinante.

— Luces divino, ángel — lo elogio sincero, aquel traje beige le sentaba de maravilla.

— No quiero decepcionar a Michel — se disculpó — no después de la auditoria.

Crowley mascullo algún improperio, odiaba que hicieran sentir mal a su ángel.

— ¿Por qué me invitaste? — cuestiono, era para él insólito que fueran ambos como pareja, eran amigos, casi podría decirse que eran inseparables, pero de ahí a ser…pareja, era abrumador.

Crowley sintió una punzada en su corazón, soltaría todo en su coche, no era apropiado, pensaba que le aconsejaría aquella abogada en una situación así, estaba ambos rumbo al salón de eventos, quería ser sincero con él, pero también tenia miedo de perder, odiaba perder.

— Por qué…bueno…— tartamudeo el pelirrojo — sólo quería tu compañía — mintió nervioso, rezando por que ese motivo fuera suficiente para hacer matar la curiosidad del aludido, quien no estaba del todo convencido de aquel argumento, pero intento no poner nervioso al conductor, sobre todo cuando casi atropellan a una pareja que caminaba entre la lluvia fría de Londres.

— Querido, ¡cuidado! — lo regaño al ver que el joven protegió de una enorme ola de agua que se levanto bajo los neumáticos del Bentley, empapando a la pareja que los miraba con furia alejarse a enorme velocidad — Eso fue grosero, Crowley.

Lejos de ahí, Anathema se peinaba su rizada cabellera, amaba su peinado, pero quería lucir diferente, se puso un vestido color azul, el cual parecía tener miles de estrellas en su caída estilo falda imperial, con unos tacones altísimos color negro

Tomo un taxi, cortesía de Crowley quien aun no acababa de pagarle el enorme aprieto que la metió con Aziraphale, ella se dio una ultima mirada en el espejo, esperando que la velada fuera buena.

La gente empezó a llegar al salón, el cual estaba en su apogeo, había música selecta por Michel, comida basta que llamó la atención de Aziraphale, y gente vestida de manera elegante, Gabriel sonreía con malicia al ver bajar de su coche a Baal, paso por ella, después de que esta le debiera un pequeño favor, para su disgusto no llevaba un gran vestido, tenían un sencillo vestido negro, zapatillas desprovista de tacón y por toda joyería un collar minúsculo con forma de mosca, esto sorprendió al gerente quien no entendía tan singular pieza, su cabello estaba acicalado, pero no tenia ni una gota de maquillaje.

Aun así, ese cambio mínimo en ella hizo que más de uno la mirara, era sorprendente lo que provocaba un ligero cambio de vestuario en Beelz.

La abogada observo con sorpresa que su jefa llegaba en el mismo coche que Gabriel, intento no hacer ni un sonido, sin duda estaba sorprendida, pero tenia que ser cautelosa, Elizabeth no era tan paciente como Crowley con su extraño afán de emparejar.

Escucho la conversación sin querer, pero intento no perder detalle de lo que Beelz mencionaba al gerente.

— Te odio tanto, no puedo creer que quieras venir conmigo a este evento — se quejó ella — eres ruin al usar nuestro trabajo para lograr que saliera de mí hogar.

— Beelz, sin duda no eres la más sensata en cuanto a señales — se burló él, viendo de reojo que no hubiera nadie cerca.

—¿Señales? Eres un idiota, claro que veo que están empecinado a amargarme el día, sabes bien que nunca vengo a este evento — le aclaró ella, sumamente furiosa, observando que solo estaban ellos dos y Anathema fuera de su vista, entonces Gabriel hizo algo inaudito, que la dejó en una pieza, la tomo de la mano y le robo un beso en la mejilla, tan cerca de la comisura de los labios que Baal se quedó sin habla.

— Esta es la señal que vengo darte desde hace meses — le explicó él, tomándola de la mano, ella se soltó y corrió en dirección contrario — ¡Elizabeth!

Y él corrió detrás de ella, Anathema sacó la vuelta a esa situación cubriéndose el rostro, asombrada de haber acertado de nuevo, esperaba que a sus jefes les fuera mejor que a ellos dos, ocupada estaba cubriéndose que volvió a toparse en la puerta con la misma espalda angulosa del día anterior.

— Deberíamos dejar de "toparnos" así — bromeo Newt, observando lo bella que lucia la jovencita en aquel vestido de fiesta, ella le lanzó una sonrisa, otra vez esa sensación liviana en su estómago.

— Lo lamento, es que huía de…olvídalo — comento regresándole la sonrisa — ¿quieres bailar?

Él se miro algo apenado, nunca pensó que una chica lo invitara a bailar.

— Porque no— contesto, ella lo tomo de la mano, sin duda la noche era muy joven.

A lo lejos Crowley observaba divertido el hecho de que la jovencita se llevara a la pista al atolondrado chico de seguridad, miro a su ángel comer un platillo de la mesa del buffet para el personal, una canción lenta comenzó a sonar, algunas parejas se posicionaban en medio de la pista, unas más inusuales que otras.

Una canción que le traía buenos recuerdos sonó en el salón, él le extendió la mano a su compañero, quien lo miró con duda.

— Vamos, Ligur sacó a bailar al estirado de Hastur, nadie dirá algo raro por eso — intento consolar el hecho de que Aziraphale lo mirara raro, pero este dejó su comida en la mesa, y tomo la mano del pelirrojo.

— No me importa que se hagan una idea rara, querido — le contesto Aziraphale, ambos tomaron sus manos y se dirigieron a la pista — debo decirte que soy pésimo para esto.

Y lo era, Crowley lo había visto bailar dos veces, una en un discreto club de caballeros que le pidió que lo acompañara, solo por bromear, y la segunda en la boda de Aziraphale con aquella mujer, ambos estaban ajenos a los murmullos de alrededor, uno que otro miraba extrañado la singular pareja, Anathema se detuvo de su danza con Newt a admirar su obra.

El rubio no apartaba la vista de las gafas del pelirrojo, en un arrebato se las quito, guardándolas en su chaleco, Crowley soltó una sonrisa torcida, de esas que eliminaban el aliento, y giraron sin gracia, ante las risillas de ellos mismos que sabían que hacían el ridículo, pero en ese momento no importaba nada.

A los lejos Michel observa a lado de Satanás aquella escena, entiendo muchas cosas al fin, sin que eso le cambiara el semblante.

El pelirrojo esta en su punto, quiere decirle sus sentimientos, pero algo se detiene abruptamente, es un teléfono que suena.

— Alguien me llama — se disculpa soltándolo, haciendo que el pelirrojo masculle un juramento por aquel aparato obsoleto que aun tiene el rubio como teléfono, había arruinado el momento.

Y en eso sus ojos se abren, tan sorprendidos que asustan a Crowley.

— ¿Ángel? — pregunta preocupado, mirando que este se aleja de él.

— Ella me ha marcado — se disculpa, y se aproxima a la salida, dejando a Crowley confundido, quien se va detrás de él.

— ¿Quién? — pregunta, temiendo escuchar la respuesta, sabia de antemano por quien Aziraphale dejaría todo sin más, viejos recuerdos se abrían de nuevo, como una herida que no cierra.

— Esta en el hospital, me ha enviado un mensaje — le dijo sin más, parando un taxi y yéndose en él, dejando a un hombre debajo de la lluvia enojado y solo.

* * *

N.A. les traigo drama, en el siguiente capitulo sabremos quien es la ex esposa de Aziraphale, así que aguarden su odio por que veremos más del pasado del ángel.

*Imagino a Satanás como Benedict Cumberbatch, y me hice adicta al shippeo de él con Miguel que es más crack que nada, pero, en fin.

Gracias por sus comentarios y votos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Huir.**

"_Good Omens es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman, Serie de Amazon Prime "_

* * *

La lluvia comenzó a caer a raudales, Aziraphale veía por el vidrio del taxi las calles de Londres ser empapadas por esta, los recuerdos se agolparon al escuchar aquella voz femenina en el celular, intentaba ignorar el hecho de que específicamente lo hubieran comunicado con él, tenia alrededor de dos años sin saber de ella.

Aquellos recuerdos eran tan vividos, hace cinco años de su separación, alrededor del tercer año recibió los papales de divorcio por parte de ella, y hace dos años que no sabía absolutamente nada de su ahora exesposa, ni por amigos ni familiares de ambos.

Recordó también el gesto de dolor de Crowley al meterlo en esa regadera, aquella vez fue uno de sus tanto intentos de ahogarse en alcohol, pero el pelirrojo llegó como caído del cielo, a salvarlo.

Tenia diez años de conocer al pelirrojo, ambos habían entrado a la misma empresa; _pixop_ los contrato a la par, una jugada de Satanás quien necesitaba gente nueva, Crowley parecía todo menos un doctor, le dio algo de mala espina, pero la amabilidad de este con él pronto hizo que ambos fueran amigos, incluso se cambiaron de oficinas como muestra de amistad, comían juntos, se veían casi a diario por cuestiones de trabajo, y fuera del mismo.

Crowley le llevaba unos cinco años, en ese momento él tenía veinticinco, Crowley treinta, era su primer año en esa empresa manufacturera, y el inicio de una amistad entrañable.

Aziraphale le presento a sus amistades, las cueles opinaron cosas buenas del doctor Anthony, quien, a pesar de su mala fama en el pasado, parecía dispuesto a ir a donde quisiera el rubio, era un hombre entregado que no se sintió mal al saber que Aziraphale empezó a sobresalir en el departamento.

Todo era maravilloso, ambos eran unidos y trabajaban a la par de bien, pero en una fiesta de la oficina, donde otra empresa mando ejecutivos de cuenta, Aziraphale la vio, de recordar la primera impresión que le causo su apariencia exótica volvió a percibir las mariposas en su estómago, era muy bella, a una manera particular, tenia unas marcas en su piel, un cabello ensortijado y una linda sonrisa.

— Mira aquella joven — le comento a Crowley, quien torció el gesto al verla, algo en su cara no le agrado del todo.

— Demasiado… exótica — exclamó, mirando a la joven quien saludaba a Gabriel, al parecer era un antiguo colega.

Pero Aziraphale se acerco con timidez a intentar hablar con ella, quien le dio una amable sonrisa, ambos rieron mucho aquella noche.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó que había llegado al hospital, pago al taxista, y se bajó sintiendo la lluvia caer sobre su saco, camino a la entrada del recinto, donde la luz iluminaba los pasillos de un blanco impoluto, una enfermera lo miró, era raro ver un hombre con traje de, el viento le empezaba calar en los huesos.

— Señorita, puede ayudarme — pregunto a la recepcionista, una joven de cabello negro y piel blanca como la nieve — Recibí la llamada de una persona, al parecer esta en este nosocomio.

La jovencita le explico el proceso de registro, mientras Aziraphale esperaba que ella buscara el nombre de su familiar en un computador, ella le pidió que un momento pudiera pasar al cuarto numero diez, donde ella esperaba unos estudios, que a pesar de no ser hora de visita, lo hacia por que nadie la había visto en semanas.

— Le agradezco, querida — murmuro mientras se sentaba en las sillas incomodas de la recepción, un temblor involuntario lo embargo, y de nuevo recordó su explicación a Crowley, aquella tarde el pelirrojo había regresado de una conferencia de medicina, se había ausentado de la empresa unos cinco meses, cuando llegó recibió la buena nueva de que su amigo posiblemente recibiría un ascenso.

— Aziraphale, me han dicho que al parecer te harán gerente del área — le dijo feliz, estaba orgulloso de él, pero el rubio lucia apenado, las palabras no salían de su boca.

— Crowley, tengo algo que confesarte, y quiero que me acompañes en este momento — le explico nervioso, sacando una pequeña caja de su abrigo — le propondré matrimonio, ella dijo que nos casaríamos cuando lograra tener un ascenso.

— Ángel, te das cuenta de que siempre te condiciona, cuando me fui me dijiste que ella se apenaba de tu actitud, que odiaba tus trucos de magia, que no toleraba tu manera de comer en los bufets, y ahora ¡me hablas de casarte con aquella tipa! — grito Crowley, viendo como su amigo guardaba la sortija en su saco cabizbajo.

— Yo la amo…

— No Aziraphale, estas cegado, por que ella parece ser alguien "perfecto" pero su actitud contigo, no me agrada.

El pelirrojo, vio la cara de derrota y bajo el tono, el conocía de mujeres, claro que sí, pero Aziraphale era más joven, ingenuo y muy romántico, aquella tipa no se lo merecía.

— Esta bien, lo hago por ti, pero ella no me agrada, ni me agradará.

El rubio lo abrazo, provocando que Crowley desviara la mirada por pena, y ocultara aquel gesto dentro de su corazón, la boda fue en unos meses, y ella ahora la esposa de Aziraphale Z, Fell, gerente de RH de la empresa _pixop_, mientras que Crowley fue nombrado su mano derecha, y de ahí todo se fue al declive.

No supo cómo perdió aquella relación, pero en sí, dentro suyo, supo que nunca la tuvo del todo, siempre fue echo de menos por ella, jamás la complació.

— Aziraphale, viniste — escuchó aquella voz al entrar a la habitación.

— Uriel, tanto sin verte — dijo sin ánimos, mirando como lucia con el cabello muy corto, y su rostro demacrado, llenó de marcas en las mejillas.

Lejos de ahí, en la fiesta de la compañía, Anathema bailaba con Newt cuando vio como Aziraphale salía a toda velocidad del salón, Crowley se quedó en su miseria, y eso causo algo de ruido en ella, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que el pelirrojo estuviera en ese estado.

— Ve con él — le comento Newt, al ver que la morena no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

— Lo lamento, pero debe estar devastado, el señor Fell, significa mucho para él — se disculpó, soltando sus manos, ella le brindo una sonrisa, para caminar hacia la salida, donde Crowley se mojaba con la lluvia, ella lo cubrió con un paraguas.

— ¡Vete, niña! — murmuro derrotado, observando la leve sonrisa de Device, quien se agachó para estar a su altura, pasándole una copa de la reunión.

— Espero esto sirva, no crea que no me doy cuenta de que está llorando — susurro, viendo que no era solo lluvia lo que escurría de sus gafas oscuras, Crowley esquivo su mirada, tomando la copa de vino de un trago.

— Creo que necesitare más que una copa de vino para quitarme este trago amargo — explico, ella le dio una sonrisa y sacó una botella entre su abrigo.

— No le comenté a Beelz de esto — le sonrió cómplice, él tiro una carcajada y le tomo un trago al vino, en definitiva, esa jovencita era un encanto cuando se lo proponía, pero aun dolía, demasiado.

— Mañana me marchó, y él idiota no lo sabe, no se lo digas — explico, vertiendo más liquido carmín en su boca, haciendo una mueca por lo horrible que le supo aquel ultimo trago.

— ¿A dónde? — pregunto Anathema, alarmada.

— Lejos, espero que, a mi regreso no duela tanto…

Beelz había corrido y ahora estaba empapada con la lluvia, se sentía muy tonta por dejarse engañar por Gabriel, su cabello estaba arruinado al igual que su vestido, en eso sintió un saco cubrirle los hombros.

— ¿Por qué diablos corriste por las calles? — la retó Gabriel, el cual lucia igual de acabado que ella.

—Por qué, bueno tu me besaste, ¡te querías burlar de mí! — exclamó ella, intentando golpearlo en el ancho pecho, el sostuvo sus manos y le robo un beso en la boca, ella lucho contra él, pero acabó cediendo en un movimiento lento, mientras la lluvia en Londres caía sobre ellos, llevándose con su ímpetu aquel enojo que hervía entre sus venas, sustituyéndolo por otras emociones.

En el hospital _ de Londres, Aziraphale veía a su exesposa, en condiciones precaria, ella lucia mal, estaba débil ante su vista y vulnerable, ante todo era un caballero, no quería ofenderla, ni hacerla sentir mal, fue a su llamado, se le hacia curioso el hecho de que ella entre todos lo hubiera buscado.

— Debes pensar, que estoy loca— le dijo sincera, él lanzo un suspiro y se acerco a la silla que estaba a lado de la cama de hospital.

— No, solo que es inusual, no nos hemos visto en dos años — murmuro Aziraphale, viendo sus ojos que alguna vez tuvieron una luz cándida, hoy lucían apagados por una enfermedad que la aquejaba.

— Supongo que estoy pagando lo que te hice, quería hablar contigo, mi diagnostico no es muy alentador — murmuro ella, viendo como el rubio intentaba no parecer turbado por aquella declaración.

Aziraphale tomo sus manos, las cuales estaban más delgadas de lo que las recordaba.

— Uriel, yo te perdoné desde hace mucho, cuando te fuiste, y lloraba cada noche tu regreso, en uno de esos momentos de quiebre, yo te perdone — murmuro, él.

— Eso es injusto, eres una persona tan buena Zira... no merezco un perdón tuyo, fui una terrible persona y siempre odié a ese amigo tuyo, el pelirrojo.

—¿Crowley? — murmuro él, observando como ella desviaba la mirada de su antiguo esposo, este estaba anonadado con la declaración —¿Por qué?

— Ese hombre estaba enamorado de ti, hubo momentos que me sentía una intrusa entre ambos, ahora entiendo que descargue mis frustraciones en nuestro matrimonio, cuando me marche entendí que ambos éramos muy dañinos para estar juntos, por eso te pedí el divorcio.

Aziraphale sentía sus manos temblar ante aquellas palabras, ante sus ojos estaba una verdad incómoda, el amor que el pelirrojo le tenía, ¿siempre fue tan obvio?

Uriel soltó su mano blanca y tomo su rostro un momento.

—A pesar de los errores que tuvimos, espero que seas feliz con ese hombre, les deseo lo mejor, quería despedirme de ti, y dejar las cosas en paz...

Uriel cerro sus ojos, Aziraphale estaba asustado, llamó a la enfermera al ver lo que ocurría, pero las manos de su antigua esposa ahora eran livianas, su cara se tornó lívida, y las maquinas a su alrededor sonaron, anunciando el fin, ella se fue con una sonrisa, mientras Aziraphale volvía a llorar al saber que nada se podía hacer, el doctor llegó junto con su equipo de enfermeros, pero fue inútil, Uriel acababa de fallecer.

* * *

**N.A. Esto fue algo dramático, no quería matar un personaje invisible que al final tomo forma para los ojos de los fans de este fic.**

**Muchas gracias por sus votos, estamos en la recta final de esta historia de The shipper.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Las penas se las lleva el viento.**

"_Good Omens es propiedad de Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett"_

* * *

Después de la pésima noche por la que que tuvo que pasar Aziraphale, llegó a su casa desmotivado, la lluvia lo había empapado hasta la medula, el frio del viento le calaba en los huesos, pero no tanto como la soledad que experimentaba; Uriel murió, aquella mujer que había significado su ruina emocional ya no estaba en el mundo físico, y había dejado una duda en su mente, ella veía algo que él no notó, descubrió sus sentimientos escondidos por Crowley.

Había dejado el hospital con la cara larga, la enfermera fue muy honesta con él, la joven postrada en la cama había permanecido sola, ningún familiar sabía de su condición precaria, menos algún amigo.

— Hasta que ya no pudo más, lo llamó a usted — menciono ella, tomando los datos de la tabla médica, para después llevárselos a recepción, Aziraphale observo el rostro moreno y libido de su exesposa, sintiéndose miserable, ella había estado sola, siempre terca hasta el final.

Como un ultimo favor, arreglo todos los documentos de la defunción y dejó los pocos datos que recordaba de la familia, pidió un taxi y se fue a su hogar, sintió la estancia poca cálida, y como un fugaz sentimiento quiso llamar a Crowley, recibió un envió directo a buzón, intento mandarle un mensaje, pero las flechas de la conexión se quedaron inertes.

Cansado se echo a la cama, y sintió el cansancio vencerlo, la tristeza se había ido, fluyendo en su sangre como un rio, y soñó con el pelirrojo, el cual cada que él intentaba acercarse este se iba más lejos, se levanto cansado y adolorido de su cabeza, observo el reloj de pared en su habitación, eran las seis de la madrugada, estaba en su límite, y con la soledad de la noche, el señor Fell se dio el lujo de volver a llorar.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Newt había llevado a Anathema a su hogar, la abogada mando a regañadientes a Crowley en un taxi y le dijo que ella se encargaría de enviar su costoso auto de vuelta con él, Newt se había ofrecido a conducirlo, así que primero dejo a la morena fuera de su hogar, y más tarde llevaría el auto de Anthony a su departamento.

— Lamento que la noche acabara con nosotros lidiando con uno de mis jefes ebrio y despechado — se disculpo la morena, observando a Newt algo nervioso, el coche de Crowley era muy difícil de conducir para el muchacho, quien no quería dañar tan costoso auto.

— No te preocupes, me alegra que hayas podido ayudar al coordinador, se notaba muy mal, es obvio que ama al gerente — explico Newt con tranquilidad, y Anathema sintió un brillo en los ojos al escucharlo, así que el ingeniero también lo había notado, y en un acto de total osadía de su parte, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, sintiendo como el joven se quedaba estático recibiendo aquel pequeño beso en su boca, fue ligero, como el toque de una mariposa.

— Lo lamento, no quería asustarte — dijo ella alejándose apenada, y ahora con la culpa y vergüenza a su máxima capacidad, la cual fue acallada cuando sintió las manos de Newt jalarla de nuevo en un beso más profundo que literal la hizo sentir estrellas.

— Hasta mañana abogada — se despidió de ella, la morena bajó del auto con cara atolondrada, viendo como Newt llevaba el auto, al costoso departamento de Crowley.

En cambio, el pelirrojo estaba pasando una de sus peores noches, después de vomitar el vino barato que había tomado como agua, escucho al nerd dejar su coche fuera de su departamento, escucho los pasos y la llave pasar por debajo de la barandilla.

Con la sensación de no morir, se arrastró hasta el baño donde durmió con la cabeza pegada al excusado, sin duda esa había sido una de las veladas donde no había controlado su impulso por el alcohol, cerro los ojos cayendo en aquel estado etílico.

La mañana siguiente fue una odisea, observo las casi diez llamadas de la abogada, le regreso un mensaje simple: "sigo vivo"

"Por desgracia". Pensó el pelirrojo, para su mala fortuna aun respiraba, y tenia que hacer el equipaje para su partida a Francia, estaba cansado y su cuarto por segunda vez era un desastre de vomito y porquería, solo que el causante fue su tristeza.

Recogió como pudo, con un enorme dolor de cabeza, regó las plantas de su apartamento, después de gritarles un poco debido al malestar, e hizo un poco de lavandería.

Después de que la habitación se viera un poco mejor, empezó a hacer su maleta, Crowley tenia suficiente ropa en su closet como para sorprender a alguien tan exigente como a Michel, pero por alguna razón solo llevaría una maleta pequeña.

— Comprare allá cosas — se dijo a si mismo con fastidio.

Su pensamiento se traslado a Aziraphale, quien despertaba llamando a la oficina, pidió un adelanto de vacaciones a Lucifer, quien le di de inmediato su autorización, el rubio tenia vacaciones acumuladas debido a ser un obsesivo en su trabajo.

Comenzó a arreglar las cosas para que los padres de Uriel se llevaran el cuerpo de su hija, así como limpiar algunos de los recuerdos de ella, intento mensajear a Crowley para comentarle, pero no obtuvo respuesta, le tomo todo un día acomodar todo lo relacionado a su exesposa, y ordenar sus ideas, aún seguía en shock, sus emociones eran una montaña rusa.

Ambos lejos uno del otro, intentando mostrarse calmados ante un trabajo que los alejaba.

El avión del pelirrojo saldría a las seis de la tarde, vio los mensajes de Aziraphale en su celular, su corazón se estrujo, el rubio había huido, tenía mensajes en diferentes horas, pero por miedo, decidió ignorar la sensación inquietante de su corazón palpitante. Un nudo en el estomago a guardar en su maleta su móvil.

Después de dejar todo listo, llamó desde su apartamento a la señorita Device.

— Niña, espero que te hagas cargo de mis plantas en mi ausencia — le dijo medio en broma, al otro lado de la línea, Anathema estaba confundida, no creyó que el doctor se iría.

— ¿Hablaba enserio con el congreso a Francia? —comento ella, intentaba no sonar mal, pero su amigo se iría, y con el corazón roto, estaba muy molesta con el señor Fell.

— Si, Lucifer fue muy insistente, Fell no debe saberlo — le pidió, ella reclamó algunas cosas del otro lado — ¡hablo enserio Device!

— Es una idiotez, no sabemos que paso con esa mujer — reclamó ella, imaginando que tal vez fuera algo grave — ¡Al menos despídase de él!

— No, no me iré si lo veo — explico el pelirrojo derrotado, mirando su costoso reloj, faltaba al menos una hora para el vuelo, pero tendría que tomar un taxi de su hogar al aeropuerto.

— Señor Crowley, lo veo allá, al menos necesita una despedida con calidez — suplicó ella, sonriendo.

— No es necesario, o ese nuevo pretendiente tuyo, se pondrá celoso — se burló con sorna, y colgó la línea antes de dar más detalles, se alegraba por la abogada, era una buena y linda chica, tal vez él conocería a una mujer así, una que le robara el corazón como Uriel con Aziraphale.

Una punzada le recorrió, tomo las llaves para guardar su Bentley, tendría que dejarlo en Inglaterra, al menos volvería por él, pero por lo pronto tendría que tomar un taxi para llegar a tiempo. La lluvia fría caía con gracia, mientras Anthony Crowley se llevaba la maleta pequeña rumbo al aeropuerto.

Observo los mensajes de nuevo, mientras del otro lado de la línea Aziraphale estaba en un crematorio, en pocas horas entregaría las cenizas de Uriel a sus padres, quien habían viajado desde lejos para recibirlas.

Ellos fueron fríos con él, pero al final soltaron un escueto agradecimiento, la madre de Uriel era una mujer ya curtida en años, cuya piel de ébano contrastaba con su blanco cabello, el padre, un africano de tez añeja, le dio un apretón de mano.

Ambos se fueron en un taxi con algunas pertenencias de su hija en una vieja cesta de mimbre, junto con las cenizas de ella.

Aziraphale lanzó un suspiro, ambos querían un duelo privado, eran igual de poco expresivos que su hija, quien jamás mostro nunca la debilidad, que diferente era de Crowley, quien a pesar de todo era tan frágil, como un niño pequeño.

Sintió un latido fuerte en su corazón, aun recordaba su mirada dolorida al momento de irse de aquella fiesta, era tan obvio que el pelirrojo lo amaba, era una tontería, ¿Cómo alguien tan genial como su amigo, podría quererlo?

Vio las botellas en la mesa, mil veces había intentado tirar aquel veneno, pero poco a poco fue cediendo a la atracción de aquel liquido que se paso por su garganta dándole saciedad al dolor, nublando su juicio, con cada trago dado a la botella.

Las horas de su estado etílico lo dejaron de un pésimo humor al día siguiente, Crowley no contestaba su celular, y Aziraphale experimento de nuevo la soledad, la cual estaba grabada en su mente, y estaba siendo pésima consejera.

El pelirrojo seguía viendo su celular, cada mensaje era un impulso de querer correr de nuevo a Inglaterra.

Pero debía de cumplir con su trabajo, al menos intentar fingir que eso hacía, pero ahí estaba la nauseabunda sensación del error sobre su espalda.

Anathema en cambio cumplía su palabra, fue a regar las plantas en la oficina del pelirrojo, Beelz le había dado permiso, desde hace días que su jefa lucia más agradable, pero esquivaba cualquier información relacionada a su nuevo estado de ánimo, así que la abogada no espero ver a Aziraphale en la entrada, sus "vacaciones" duraban hasta el final de la semana, pero el rubio decidió no tomar todo su receso, cuando ambos se vieron, el nudo de la soledad ahora apretaba su cuello.

— Señorita Device — susurró el rubio, observando a la morena — sólo quería decirle a Crowley que estoy de regreso…

— El señor Crowley no esta — dijo ella, sin duda otra vez de celestina, intentando olvidar por un momento la promesa a su amigo — él, se marcho desde hace dos días.

Aziraphale sintió un nudo en su garganta, ¿Dónde se había ido el pelirrojo?

— No estoy entendiendo, él no puede dejar esta oficina, al menos no sin avisarme — el espiral de angustia se apretó con un deje de melancolía, Crowley se había marchado, ahí estaba, el coordinador se marchó, recordó su rostro nublado por el dolor, y luego sintió que un ataque de pánico se colaba por su sentido.

— Si, pero fue orden de Lucifer…

¿Por qué Anathema parecía saber más que él de su amigo?

Ahí estaba esa horrible sensación, aunado por su última resaca, sintió la ira rozar con la locura, Anathema parecía ver una nueva explosión de enojo ciego y burdo de aquel gerente de recursos humanos, pero lo que vio la dejo perpleja.

Aziraphale rompió a llorar, no eran lagrimas que caía de su rostro, era verdadero y triste llanto, todas las emociones se a golpearon en una sola explosión, sin dejarlo concentrarse en algo más que el dolor, desmoronándose en el escritorio horriblemente caro que el doctor Crowley había adquirido en un arranque de egocentrismo.

La morena lo sostuvo, soltando el aspersor que tenia en las manos, y sintió su hombro húmedo al sostener la cabeza de aquel hombre, no eran fan de ese llanto, en su poca experiencia, no podía con ver a un hombre desecho.

— Señor Fell, yo se donde esta, por favor reaccione — intento consolarlo.

— Niña, niña, que tu sepas su ubicación, solo lo empeora todo — le confesó, intentando guardar la compostura, Device hizo algo que estaba ya queriendo hacer desde su primer enfrentamiento y tomándolo por sorpresa, le propino un enorme golpe en la cara, que hizo que el rubio la mirara con asombro.

— Lo siento, pero creo que si no hacia eso, iba empezar con la estupidez que quiero robarle al señor Crowley — suspiro, Aziraphale se debatía entre el dolor y el enojo, nunca nadie le había puesto una mano encima, ni siquiera sus padres, se pensó seriamente en despedirla.

— Mire, el señor Crowley, me hizo jurar no decirle donde estaba, pero… no menciono nada en llevarlo allá — sonrió astuta.

— No estoy entendiendo nada — confesó el rubio.

— Ese es el problema, usted nunca entiende nada… Crowley se fue muy mal, espero que ese arranque de llanto sea la catarsis que estoy buscando, por que enserio, estoy a punto de zarandearlo.

— Y yo de despedirla — le dijo serio, la morena bajo las manos derrotada, otro trabajo que perdería, por su imprudencia — pero debo aceptar, que acaba de ganar toda mi atención señora Device, la escuchó.

Anathema lanzó un suspiro al aire, esta era el todo por el todo, o dejaría de ser la _Shipper _de estos dos.

* * *

**N.A En medio de mi agonía, acabo de terminar este capítulo. Me siento mal, pero sin duda logré ese sentimiento de hacer un Crowley menos dependiente de Aziraphale.**

**La cancion de Skinny Love le da el toque 3**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y votos, estamos en la recta final, de The Shipper.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Trabajo Extra.**

"Good Omens es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman"

Cuando Anathema tomó el trabajo en "_Pixop"_ no imagino estar a medianoche en un bar, un día miércoles, perdida en París, escuchando los lloriqueos incesantes del quien al principio le pareció un excelente jefe.

Las luces del bar eran tenues, podía observar los candelabros caros tintinear en una cortina de colores oscuros para darle vida a las paredes, aquel despliegue le aumento las ganas de huir de ahí, pero ahora era la niñera de un hombre de treinta y tantos; Harta era su estado de animo justo en ese momento, estaba cansada de las sonrisas picaras del cantinero, sin duda los franceses eran unos fisgones.

Estaba varada, escuchando como Aziraphale Z. Fell se desmoronaba en el asiento a su lado, llevaba alrededor de una botella de whisky y temía que no tuviera un límite. Así que se encontraba aburrida, mientras el gerente del área se lamentaba ser tan ciego, y ella maldecía a Crowley por ser tan estúpido.

Se contuvo de escapar de ahí, ella solita se había metido en aquel enorme lío. No es como si pudiera ir a un lugar sin correr peligro, posiblemente la despidieran por el hecho de irse entre semana en a una aventura con el gerente del área para buscar su amor perdido.

Así que hizo memoria del recuento del día; su primera mala decisión fue sin duda golpear a Aziraphale en la oficina del pelirrojo, y la segunda fue comprar los boletos más rápidos de su vida a un viaje a París llevando a rastra al Gerente que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba.

Anathema no aviso a su jefa de su nueva diligencia, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Beelz no la matará al saber que ella se fue a una loca salida juntar a esos dos.

Sí… sin duda estaba despedida.

Pero hace apenas unos momentos viajaban en un vuelo comercial barato, en el aeropuerto de Heathrow en un vuelo de _easy jet*_ a París.

— ¿Cómo deje que me convencieras de esto? — murmuro Aziraphale abrochándose el cinturón de su asiento, donde habían alcanzado los últimos vuelos para llegar a París a las ocho de la noche.

— Por que le di un golpe fuerte, que le acomodo las ideas — declaró la morena, sintiendo como la indignación del rubio crecía al recordarlo, ella sonrió con picardía, ese había sido uno de sus mejores derechazos, aunque sintió culpa por haberlo hecho, recordar como su amigo lloraba el día de la fiesta de la compañía le hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

La aeromoza les trajo su cena, y Aziraphale hizo una mueca espantosa al ver que horrible servicio que daban en tercera clase.

— Esto es pésimo — se quejó al ver lo que suponía ser un pollo a la plancha con una insípida ensalada.

— Es un vuelo comercial, ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿caviar? — se burló la morena, llevándose un tragó de agua a la boca, estaba terriblemente cansada, a esa hora estaría en piyama en su hogar, comiendo alguna fritura que su abuela le habría comprado en la tienda, pero en ese momento estaba en un incomodo asiento, en un vuelo comercial a lado del señor Fell.

El llanto de un niño cercano, provocó que ambos pensaran que iba ser un vuelo enormemente largo.

Crowley en cambio estaba en una aburrida conferencia de medicina, tomaba notas en una costosa libreta de cuero de serpiente, sintió la mirada de una mujer detrás de él, la cual le guiño el ojo, él ignoro el gesto, sin duda no venía con la idea de tener novia, al menos no con cirujanas o con ginecólogas.

A lado de él estaba un hombre con manos tremendamente masculinas, y recordó las de Aziraphale, las cuales eran delicadas, con manicure y se golpeó mentalmente por estar imaginando las manos de su amigo, en vez de prestar atención a las ultimas actualizaciones laborales en medicina.

Soltó un chasquido con la lengua y en eso vio al ultimo expositor de esa noche, era un hombre mayor, sin duda de complexión robusta, tenía un cabello lleno de caireles que eran grises, y una barba tupida, el pelirrojo boqueo al encontrar que sin duda así se vería su ángel en unos cuantos años, y sintió una punzada enorme de deseo recorrerlo, era una estupidez, él no era de los hombres de ver alguien le pareciera atrayente, pero tal vez era que la ausencia de Aziraphale estaba haciendo mella en él.

Escuchó la conferencia prestando más atención de la necesaria, el hombre era brillante, no había otro adjetivo para describirlo, Crowley se sonrió como un imbécil y se acercó al final de la platica para saludarlo, necesitaba saber más del individuo de hermosa sonrisa que era tan parecido a su ángel.

— La platica estuvo fenomenal, usted es un famoso cirujano — lo elogió Crowley — Dr. Martin Whitly*, usted es formidable.

— Me alegra mucho que te gustara la platica — comento el hombre dándole un apretón de manos, los colegas lo definían como un genio — Acabo de venir a la ciudad, me mandaron a Francia a dar unas cuantas conferencias, ¿Conoces un buen restaurante?

Crowley sintió su estómago revolverse en la nostalgia, era acaso un pecado llevar a ese hombre a comer en uno de los mejores restaurantes para charlar más de medicina.

— Si, conozco un montón de buenos sitios — sonrío con entusiasmo.

A unos minutos de distancia, Anathema estaba agotada, el vuelo fue horrible, sabía donde se hospedaba Crowley gracias a la comunicación con él y que había robado un itinerario de las conferencias en un descuido de Beelz.

— Y ¿Qué piensa decirle exactamente? — cuestiono la mujer a Aziraphale, quien hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras ambos viajaban en el taxi rumbo al hotel _Mandarin Oriental* _el cual era una edificación de lujo ubicado cerca del museo Louvre, Crowley amaba el arte y el buen gusto, la jovencita casi se fue hacia atrás cuando supo donde se quedaba el coordinador.

— Pues primero, espero que el quiera verme — se lamento el rubio, observando las luces de la enorme ciudad, París era un lugar precioso, sabía que esto era un tremendo error, pero necesitaba ser sincero, el amor que estaba ocultando quería salir por fin, después de tantos años.

Arribaron a la entrada del elegante y vanguardista hotel, Anathema se sintió cohibida ante la imponencia del lugar, Aziraphale parecía ignorar su propia ropa cuando ambos entraron y recibieron un par de miradas que los hizo titubear un poco, si estaban correctamente vestidos.

Justo en ese momento, Crowley entraba al restaurante de lujo del hotel, acompañado de un hombre increíblemente parecido al rubio, la morena se quedó con la boca abierta al notar como ambos reían y el pelirrojo le abría la puerta en total camarería para ingresar al _Sur Mesure par Thierry Marx _que estaba dentro del lujoso hotel.

— Mierda… señor Fell ¿Está bien? — volteó al ver el estado de ánimo del gerente, quien parecía desecho, el cual solo dio una mirada rápida y se dio la media vuelta.

— ¡Nos vamos! — murmuró derrotado, dirigiéndose a la salida del hotel, siendo jalado por Anathema — Querida, si no me sueltas, te juró que estarás despedida antes de que diga _Ticky boo_.

— Espere un minuto, debe haber algo lógico, tal vez es un colega de viaje, no debemos sacar conclusiones precipitadas de esto — lo detuvo la morena — ¡por favor señor Fell!

El rubio quería correr de regreso a Londres, tomar hasta desfallecer y perder el sentido de la realidad, observó que a varios metros estaba el bar del hotel así que arrastrando sus pies se dirigió al lugar, que distaba mucho de un sitio donde pudiera ahogar sus penas, ahora él y la morena permanecían ahí después de aquella horda de circunstancias.

Después de lidiar con Aziraphale borracho, Anathema harta de la situación decidió mandarle un mensaje a Crowley, diciendo que debía venir al bar de manera inmediata, o si no ella lo iba a ir a golpear dentro del restaurante.

En otra instancia, Crowley terminaba de degustar una copa de vino, el Doctor tenía una charla amena, aunque había cierto vacío, no estaba acostumbrado a charlar principalmente de medicina con una persona, con Aziraphale era cosas tan tontas que se convertían en importantes, técnicamente podían discutir de hockey y acabar hablando de teología.

— Te veo muy distraído — lo cuestiono Whintly — ¿Te estoy aburriendo?

— No, es solo que… vera, usted me recuerda terriblemente a alguien — sonrió, ahora su colega pensaría que era un lunático, este solo le dio una sonrisa un poco siniestra, causando que algo no anduviera bien dentro de Crowley.

— Vaya, no es normal que me confunda con personas, generalmente — explicó, tomando un poco más de vino blanco — pero creo que tal vez tengo un rostro común en Londres.

El celular de Crowley comenzó a sonar, causando que este lo viera de reojo, el mensaje de Anathema lo hizo sentirse alarmado. Ella estaba en París, que mierda le ocurría a esa niña.

— Debo retirarme — le explicó, llamando al camarero para pagar la cena — yo invito, espero pueda disculparme, he tenido un pequeño contratiempo.

Crowley puso una cantidad considerable de euros, y se puso de pie rápidamente, Martin lo observó irse sonriendo ante la ocurrencia de esa noche, definitivamente la gente con cabellos rojos era muy interesante, siempre tenía recuerdos de sus víctimas, aunque nunca se había inclinado por hombres, estuvo un poco tentando a comenzar al menos esa vez.

El pelirrojo corrió literalmente hasta el bar que estaba al otro extremo, y encontró en la barra del bar a un Aziraphale desechó en el banco del bar, Anathema harta y levantando levemente la mano para llamar su atención

— ¿Qué hacen los dos aquí? — cuestiono Crowley observando como no llevaban maletas y parecían recién salidos de la oficina.

— ¡Esa es tu única pregunta! — comento Anathema poniéndose de pie de aquel banco enorme cerca de la barra — creo que iré a darme una vuelta, ambos necesitan hablar.

Crowley abrió los ojos sorprendido y se acercó a Aziraphale quien parecía luchar con sus emociones.

— Ángel, no es momento de que hablemos, estas terriblemente ebrio — comento Crowley, sentándose en la mesa de lado, y tomando su rostro para acercarlo un poco, en un movimiento increíblemente intimó, el rubio le devolvió el gesto sonrojando al pelirrojo, quien de no haber estado sentado posiblemente se hubiera desmayado.

— No, si no hubiera tomado hoy, posiblemente no pudiera verte de nuevo, después de lo de la fiesta de la compañía — susurró, como si aquello hiciera más fácil el estar frente a él — ¿Crowley, tu me has querido, todo este tiempo?

El pelirrojo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al ver aquellos ojos color azul verlo con tanta añoranza, claro que lo había querido, sin ponerle un nombre a aquel sentimiento que nacía de su pecho y se instalaba en la boca de su estómago, en silencio siempre ante la certeza de que Aziraphale era ajeno, siempre callando aquella emoción de querer cuidarlo ante cualquiera.

— Aziraphale, eres un ciego y un bastardo — soltó burlón, ocasionando que el rubio sintiera los ánimos destrozarse — pero… aun así te quiero, te lo iba a decir en ese maldito baile, y huiste, de nuevo, no pienso estar siempre yendo detrás de ti, ángel.

El rubio sintió la culpa cubrirlo, y se derritió ante el toque firme y sincero del pelirrojo.

— Supongo que lo merezco — rio dándole un vuelco al corazón a Crowley que sintió varias miradas en ellos, tomándolo de la mano, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie lentamente, Anathema observaba a lo lejos al coordinador llevarlo a rastras.

Así que fue a ayudarlo, entre ambos sacaron a Aziraphale de aquel bar y se fueron a la suite del pelirrojo. Para entonces el rubio yacía dormido en el camino al elevador, rumbo al cuarto donde se hospedaba el pelirrojo.

—¿Te quedas en una suite? — se quejó la morena, observando a Crowley acomodar al rubio en la enorme cama, este solo hizo un gesto despreocupado, generalmente él pagaba sus gastos extras, no quería quedarse en Paris sin estilo.

— Si, obviamente no viene a costa de la empresa, no te preocupes, Anathema — murmuro malhumorado, ella dio una sonrisa amplia. Crowley dejó que ambos se quedaran en el cuarto, después de todo, era estúpidamente grande como para conservar una familia completa.

Había pagado unas cosas extra y arreglado algunas otras con los encargados del hotel, y ahora estaba feliz de tener a ambos cerca, Anathema se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro en el enorme sofá, mientras Crowley había decidido compartir la enorme cama King con Aziraphale, el cual en es momento no estaba en sus cinco sentidos e ignoro por completo que estaba en el mismo cuarto que el pelirrojo.

Sin duda, el día que se avecinaba sonaría más prometedor.

A la mañana siguiente, Anathema se despertó con un sonido taladrándole la cabeza, al despertar se dio cuenta que era jueves, que estaba en París, y tenía veinte mensajes de Belcebú, lanzó un gritillo de terror, que despertó a Crowley, quien tenía la mañana libre hasta las diez, antes de salir a una nueva junta de consejo de salud en París.

— ¡Mierda!, estoy despedida — murmuro al ver desde mensajes preocupados, hasta mensajes de amenaza, sin duda estaba en problemas, y unos muy graves.

N.A. Si, huir a Paris no es la mejor idea, no cuando tienes un contrato de prueba.

Se acerca un poco de interacción romántica entre estos dos, y problemas para la pobre de Anathema, espero puedan disculparme por haber estado alejada, solo que no tenía tiempo y me metí al fictober, lo cual me ha mantenido ocupada, ya retomaré este fic en al menos una actualización cada dos semanas, y chan chan, tengo un nuevo AU en marcha para los inefables.

* Línea directa de vuelo de Londres a París.

* Personaje de Prodigal Son, interpretado por Michael Sheen, actor que da vida a nuestro querido ángel.

* Hotel catalogado como el quinto más lujoso en París.


End file.
